FML seriously
by Kylee Nicole
Summary: KK people I FINALLY put up new chapters for my new sequel type thing and if you haven't read the beginning then get on that you know you want to oh ya this story is like Seth and OC and the OC would be the sister of the WINCHESTERS for sure
1. Intro

This is a fan fic, of two of my favorite things, Twilight, and Supernatural.

So things don't align always, like in twilight, it would seem impossible for two guys, to kill a vampire, and I don't think there are vampire hunters either. Their ideas on how to kill a vampire, are basically the same, Supernatural- you just have to cut off their heads, and dead mans blood hurts them, in Twilight-Vampires get torn apart, and burned, but it never says anything about dead mans blood, well on Super-twilight, Vampires can be hurt by dead mans blood, and that is why Dean, and Sam are actually kind of threatening, and then the whole cut their heads off and burn them thing.

Then with the werewolves, or shape shifters what ever you want to call them... I'm pretty sure that if you shot one of them in head with anything, they could die, because they are basically human, so I'm just going to go with that.

So the time line is a little off but yea anyway, Mary is the little sister of Sam and Dean, and she is named after her mother...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight; I do own the character Mary.

* * *

**

It was a strange life, but I had gotten used to it, not that I really did anything, they said I was too young. Sam started when he was my age, I knew why it was different, I was the baby of the family, and I was a girl it was stupid, but I didn't complain, no one thought I was strong enough. They were always way to protective, but I guess they had a good reason.

I've felt the effects of the supernatural, dad was gone all the time, when ever he came back, he was beat up, sometimes I wondered how he could even walk. Plus I jumped around from school to school more than I could count. I've been taught all that they know in order to protect my self, and I've gone on a few rides with them, but only when they thought I would be safer with them, which was rare.

I had this weird feeling inside me, like something big was going to happen, I could feel change coming. I don't know how, but I could feel it, it was strong. Dad was gone more and more. Sam stayed with me most of the time, and ever since Dean finished high school, he was always going with dad.

They were working on a big case, so all of them were gone, I didn't like being home alone. I was scared, even though dad had taught me what to do if anything happened. Not to mention, our house was protected from all thing supernatural. There were locks, as long as I stayed inside, I should be safe, but I rarely ever felt safe. They would never leave me alone unless it was very important.

I went to bed, just like any other night, I'm sure most ten year olds wouldn't be able to spend the night alone, but there was no telling when they would be home, so I could possibly be spending the next few nights alone. But I doubted they would leave me alone that long. I didn't know what my dreams would bring, for the past couple months, I had dreams of a man with yellow eyes. He told me that everyone was going to leave me. He didn't tell me things lie that often, but when he did they'd always come true, but I couldn't believe it, my family loved me, they would never leave me.

I woke up in the middle of the night and heard a noise downstairs, I thought that it could be Dad, Dean and Sam, so I went down stairs to have a rare talk with them. No one was downstairs. I called out there names, but nothing. There was this weird sound outside, and I had always been told not to go to the noise, but It was saying my name from the other side of the door. Inside of the house, I was safe, dad had made sure of that, but if I was stupid enough to go outside...

It just kept calling my name in a familiar way, the voice was so...welcoming, how could I not see who it was. I opened the door and took a step out, normally I would never do this, but I couldn't help it, my mind was blank, except for the voice calling me. There was black smoke, before I could figure out what was happening, it filled me, and I had the weirdest feeling then everything went black.

It felt like seconds later, but it obviously wasn't, I woke up and had to blink a while to be able to see, when I could I saw, that I was lying on the ground with some white drawing under me, it was a demons trap, dad had a few around the house, just in case, so I'd seen one before, but why was I in one? Sam, Dean, and Dad were standing over me, staring with concern in their eyes.

"What..." I started but was interrupted by a fit of coughing, blood and a couple teeth fell into my hand. "Hey I think that takes care of all my baby teeth."

"Yea sorry about that." Dean said looking away from me.

"Why, it's not like you hit me." I laughed.

They looked at me..."Well..." Sam started but I interrupted.

"Where are we?" I looked around, it was dark, and smelled musty.

"Warehouse, outside of town, we don't know why, we were hoping you'd be able to tell us that, Normally people remember what happens, when they are possessed, are you sure you don't know?" Dad said.

"Well the last thing I remember, is waking up in the middle of the night, there was a noise, and I thought it was one of you guys getting home, so I went down stairs the noise was a voice, it was calling me, now it seems stupid for me to have gone outside..."

"You went outside? how many times have I told you..." dad interrupted.

"I know, I know, it's just I couldn't really control it, it was all I could think of. Then there was this this black smoke or sand or something it was floating and then... it was the weirdest thing ever, something happened...and now I'm here."

"So you don't remember anything that happened?"

"Just what I told you." I said shrugging.

"We probably need to take you to a doctor." Sam said.

"I'm fine..." I said standing up, "Or not.. crap what the hell did you... crap" I noticed the pain now my stomach was burning like on fire burning, not normal, not like some stomach ache. I held up my shirt. "What is that?" there was some symbol burned into my stomach it looked evil. They all went over to get a closer look, they looked, scared of what they saw.

"I've seen that before." Sam said. "Its basically a target for spirits, demons you name it."

"This was no ordinary demon." Dad said.

"No way, so I was really possessed? Awesome."

"It's not awesome" Dad looked at me like I was crazy. "You could of gotten hurt." He was almost yelling.

I sighed, he was always worried about me, he never worried like that about Sam and Dean, he let them go with him "I guess not... where'd it go?"

"We sent it back to Hell."

"Oh" I nodded. "Can we go home I'm starving."

"We're not going home... We have to leave.'' Dad said in his usual voice, the one that I knew had changed, but somehow I couldn't remember what it used to sound like. I guess it just used to sound more alive, now he always had a dead look in his eye, and his voice matched.

''Are we gonna stop back home, so we can get things?''

''We'll make a quick stop but we have to pack small and be quick.''

So we went home and got our things I was able to pack all my things in one bag. We normally stayed longer in places but when we did move it was always sudden so my things have gotten smaller over the years. Then in no time I was back in that old impala, stuffed in the back with Sam while dad drove and Dean rode shotgun. I fell asleep.

I woke up and the car was empty except for me. I got out, we were parked at a gas station out in the middle of no where, no one was outside. I went inside but no one was in that either. When i got back out the car was gone, they left without me. How could they just leave me? Something had to be wrong.

''Afraid not.'' I heard from behind me.

''What?'' I asked flipping around, It was the man with the yellow eyes, normally he was helpful he knew everything about me. I never told dad or my brothers, because they would blow it out of proportion

''I'm afraid that there's not a thing wrong, they left you and they're not coming back.''

''That's impossible they wouldn't'' I said terrified, They could never leave me, could they?

''Believe what you want, but you'll soon find out I'm right, you see you can trust me.''

''Yea well they wouldn't just leave me here'' I was more sure of it this time.

''Sure not now, but, haven't you noticed you slow them down, it's just a matter of time.''

"Why are you being so..." I asked frustrated, he was usually, in a way nicer.

"I'm only telling you the truth, You'll see. I'm the only one you can trust." He whispered the last part then disappeared.

Then I felt a pain in my head and woke up screaming, I held my head in my hands until the pain stopped. It was just a dream, I thought breathing deeply. I looked around The car was empty I got out, it was the same gas station in my dream, no one was outside, then I ran into the store. Oh thank God they where there.

''You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost'' Dean asked then laughed at his own joke.

''Ha ha." I said clearly seeing the irony. "No I'm fine... Just a bad dream or something.''

''Okay.'' he said giving me a questionable look.

''Were you going to get anything?'' Dad asked coming up behind me, making me jump.

''No... I just came out to... stretch my legs...Actually I want some...coffee.''

"You drink coffee?''

''Nope.'' I said turning to go get the biggest cup of coffee I could get, I didn't want to fall asleep again. When I brought it up for dad to pay he looked at it then exchanged a look with Dean.

''What I'm thirsty?''

I was twitchy and talked really fast the rest of the way, but at least I didn't have another weird dream. I think I annoyed Sam, which was just a bonus. We got to our new place, it was an apartment, that was payed for with a credit card under the name of John Doe, that one put me into a fit of giggles.

"So do I get to be Jane Doe?" I giggled as we walked into the doors.

"No more coffee for you." Dad smiled his eyes actually lit a little. He wasn't alive, just not completely dead for the moment. All of them looked tired. "You need to get to sleep."

I made a face at him. "I'm not even tired." a yawn came out at the end of that statement, stupid coffee wore out. Dad just smiled

"Since when did you pass up sleep?"

"I'm not passing it up, I'm just not tired." I yawned again.

"Your not a good liar, go lay down."

"Fine but that doesn't mean I have to sleep." I said then headed off to the living room. I laid on the floor in the most uncomfortable position so I wouldn't sleep, sure enough I was out in like two minutes. I didn't have any weird dreams, though, but I did wake up with an aching body, because I slept on it so weird.

Sam and I started school a few days later, Sam was on his last year, I was in junior high.

Everything was going normal, well as normal as it gets for me, until one day at school there was a knock on the class room door I looked up there was some woman with a cop, without a second thought I jumped out of my desk and ran out the fire escape door, which set off the alarms. I ran until I saw more cops then I turned around and saw that the other cops had followed me and I was in between two buildings. I couldn't take on two big guys, so I just stopped.

The first one who got to me, bent down so he was eye level with me.

"Why did you run Mary?" He asked in a soft voice.

I cracked my knuckles, nervous habit, then shrugged.

"It's what she's been taught." the other one said.

"Mary you'll have to come with us."

I nodded. "Hey, don't I get my own shinny hand cuffs?"

"We're not arresting you." one laughed, "We have to ask you some questions."

No way I was answering any questions. Dad taught me to keep my mouth shut around the police.

We got to the police station, and they took me to one of those rooms, that had a two-way mirror and a table for questioning. I sat on one side , facing the two-way mirror, across from the cop that first talked to me.

"Hello Mary, don't be scared," I suppose I did look scared, I had never been in this position before. "Now I'm just going to ask you a few questions... About your father, and brothers," he paused as if waiting for me to say something, but I didn't. "We already have them here, so keeping quiet isn't going to help them." maybe if I just played dumb, it would help them.

"Why are we here?" I said pretending to be on the verge of tears.

"You know why you are here." he said getting inpatient. I just looked at him curiously. "If you didn't know, then why did you run." okay so maybe lying would help more.

"Please let my family go, they haven't done anything." I decided that I was going to lie and play dumb, "If I just tell you what happened, will you let them go?" He nodded curiously. "Brett, told me I wasn't a girl because I beat him in dodge ball, so I punched him, I didn't mean to break his nose, it just happened, I didn't know I'd get in this much trouble" I could cry on cue, so I got a few extra points with some tears.

Someone else walked in. "They taught her well." I stopped crying and glared, stupid guy thought he knew everything. "See. You got quit a temper don't you." he talked to me as if I were a baby, or a dog, my glare got more intense. "We know your just a little liar, but it doesn't matter, your worthless family is going to be locked up for life, and you'll never see them again. Your going to go live with a new family." I jumped across the table, and grabbed him, he was right about one thing, I had a little bit of a temper.

He yelled, then pulled me off, and looked at me like I was a bug he wanted very badly to squish. He was about to yell at me, then the other one interrupted.

"I think I saw something, let go of her." the jerk did, and the other one came over and pulled up my shirt, to see the marking on me, he also took in all my bruises.

"Hey stop it." I jumped back, and he saw my teeth, and my missing ones.

"That's sick, there is no way that she is going back to that family, look at her, she's a little girl, and it looks like she's been branded...and all of her bruises.

"NO!" I said helplessly. I had to tell them. "It wasn't them, they wouldn't hurt me."

"Then who was it?" The nicer one asked sympathetically, playing along.

"It was the demon." I whispered. "It's not a lie, there out there, and if you take me away from my family, they're going to get me." I said terrified knowing the truth

"Poor kid, it's going to take years of therapy to help her."

"NO!" I shouted diving for the door, they left it unlocked, it's not like I was a threat, I ran out the door, and saw Dean getting hauled out of questioning, with three cops, I ran toward him, and before anyone could stop me, I threw my arms around him. "They said they're going to take me away, don't let them please." I cried into his stomach, since I was half his size..

"Don't worry we're going to get out of this." _lies_ a familiar voice whispered in my head.

"No your not.." I said choked. "Your doing what he says your going to do,"

"Who..." he asked, getting angry at the cops, as they pulled me away.

"He said that you would leave me, he was right."

"Who are you talking about?" Dean asked aggravated, wanting to fight, but there were three guys on him. I was being pulled further away by the second.

"He was right, he is the only one I can trust, everything he says is true." I cried realizing the truth.

"Who?" Dean yelled, I noticed the question for the first time.

"The man with the yellow eyes." I whispered. I saw the shock in his eyes and the concern, but there were four cops surrounding him, he couldn't do anything. They turned me away and that was the last I saw of my family.

**R &R please let me know if you like it so I can keep more coming**


	2. Whats next

It was my last day of therapy, then I could start over. I had been living with a women, her husband and their little boy. It wasn't like a real family, but it was better than being alone. We were going to move to Washington, it was a thousand miles away from here, I could leave my past beind me forever.

"You've come a long way," Jane said, she had kids of her own, I've met them, and they all look like her, there same green eyes, and deep black skin. They all seemed to get there smile, and there warm openness from Jane, she was my therapist, "I am proud of you." she smiled, I always saw her as a mother figure. My mom had died giving birth to me, I was named after her, I would never know if she was crazy too, like my father, and brothers, they were insane, it took years for me to realize that. They were sick, they had branded my stomach, I would never be able to truly get rid of my past, they made sure of that. They used to abuse me, and make me think that there were ghosts, demons, and all sorts of things, that could hurt me. I remember being bruised up, I never remembered them actually hurting me, but my past was a little fuzzy, sometimes I had a hard time remembering what was fake and what really happened. I was so young, and there lies felt so real, I thought they loved me, but they had tricked me, they had tricked everyone, they escaped from jail, only days after, I remember believing they would come back, actually wanting them to, I used to be so messed up.

"Are you okay dear?" Jane asked concerned.

"It's...Well, I'm thankful for all this help I've gotten. But...I can't help but be angered, by my lost childhood. I want to forget everything, but I am still so angry at them, for taking so many things away from me, my anger is so strong that I don't think I'll ever be able to forget, How can I ever be normal, when I have my past?" I said, willing for her to understand, she had to get rid of my past somehow, she had to make me forget.

"Your normal." she smiled, "Everyone has a different back ground. Though I'm afraid, you will never be able to forget everything, but it has shaped you, it is who you are. At least you've come to except it, and in time you will be able to fully move on." she smiled.

I nodded.

"Our time is almost over." she reminded me.

"I, I don't think I'm going to fit in anywhere, I'm scared to meet new people, what do I tell them, I can't hide everything if I want to be close to anyone."

"No you can't, but I believe that you will be able to make these decisions by yourself, I believe in you, honey, you just need to believe in yourself."

I nodded again.

"Well, I've talked to your foster mother, a lovely women." I nodded she was okay I guess, "and we have given her all the information. We don't want to cut you off completely, so you'll still need to be taking medication, one every 24 hours, we'll slowly get you off it, and I have a little something for you, to help you keep in touch." she pulled out a lap top.

"Your kidding?" I asked almost screaming.

"No, but don't get too excited." she smiled, "You'll have to e mail us daily reports, for the first month, and if everything is going well, then we'll do one week check ups."

"Thank you." I jumped up giving her a hug. "I can't believe, I'm not going to see you again." tears came out.

"Darling, be glad." she patted my back, then stepped away. "Good luck, Daren should be here to give you a ride home, are all your things are packed?"

"Yes, right when I get home, we are packing up and leaving." I said, although I was terrified, I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay," she smiled back at me, knowing "well I have another person coming in."

I threw another hug at her, "Thank you so much." I said, then I left the room, just as someone was coming in, I don't think he was a regular.

Daren was Jane's son, he was eighteen, and I had a crush on him, ever since I can remember, there was only a four year difference. But he had a girlfriend, and he knew all about my past, he treated me like a younger sister, which was nice, and I settled for it, because there was really no hope for any one to like someone as messed up as me.


	3. longest day ever

We got to my house ten minutes later, Daren gave me a hug and said good bye, then he left. I wondered if I was ever going to see him again. I closed my eyes, trying to hold it all in, every emotion every memory. I wanted to sort through them to keep the good and forget the bad.

My thoughts were interrupted by a honk. They were in their car waiting for me, Frank and Jennifer Brenton, my foster parents. They had known my parents a long time ago, apparently before they had gone crazy. They had been friends with my mother. They told me that my mothers death must have sent my dad to crazy town. They also told me that I looked exactly like my mother did when she was my age.

"The moving trucks left a little bit ago, since we are flying, we will still get there before them, but theres no need to wait around here." Jennifer explained. She looked anxious and a little frightened. Right when I shut the door, Frank took off...I guess they really wanted to get out of this town. In the seat next to me sat Jamie, there daughter, she was pail and had pitch black hair just like her parents it was long like her mothers and she had her fathers bright green eyes. She was only ten and I knew she was going to be beautiful when she grew up. I couldn't help but be jealous, when I was ten, I was being lied to and abused by my family. What I would give to be normal.

I had been living with them since I had been 12. I lived in foster care for a little over a year. They didn't let me talk to the other kids, I would tell them the lies of my family. Then one day they showed up, said they had just heard what happened and wanted to adopt me. I refused to go with them, I knew my dad and brothers would come for me. When I had turned 12 I stared to realize the truth and decided to go stay with them. They were nice people, and they were very patient, but they weren't my family.

Now I'm 15 and I guess I love them, I mean they did take me in., but I still wasn't too sure about anything. Jamie was the sweetest little girl, Frank was deep, I learned a lot from him, and Jennifer was always there when I didn't want her there, when I felt like I was breaking. My past was behind me now, and I'm determined to leave it there. Once we are in that new town, I will never think of my past again.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

New town, new school, I could be a new person, isn't that what they say? But if I didn't even know who the real me was, how could I be the complete opposite of it?

I took a deep breath, I used to jump around from place to place when I was younger, but so much has changed since then. I know that people move all the time, and have to fit in with new people, and I'm sure that a lot of people have secrets, but I could hardly believe anyone else had the same experience as me.

"Come on cheer up, it's your first day of school, your a pretty girl, you'll make lots of friends." Jennifer said to me while we were parked outside of my new school.

"Sure." I said sarcastically, I knew that was a lie, people were going to think I was a freak, I have never had a good socializing experience.

"You really should work on your self confidence, people are going to walk all over you if you don't." I looked down, gathering my stuff, which included a pencil, a note book, and my favorite book. Jennifer grabbed my chin gently, and turned my head so I had to look at her. I still tried to look away. "Look at me." she demanded, so I did. "You look just lie your mother, honestly, it's like looking at those old pictures."

I blushed, I remember looking at pictures, my mom was beautiful, I'd like to think I looked like her, but it was almost like a slap in the face, since I was the reason she was dead.

"I know what your thinking, and you need to stop. You can't blame yourself for everything that happens, focus on this, right now. You can do this." she said with a reassuring smile.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, then let it go.

"There you go." she smiled. "School starts at eight, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

"Wouldn't want that." I said sarcastically. I took another deep breath, then stepped out of the car and shut the door.

"Have a good day." she smiled through the window, and waved.

"Sure, I'll try." I whispered to myself and waved as she left. I took another deep breath, and another, then took a few steps. The students were outside, or at least most of them were, this was a small school, hopefully that was a good thing. One particular group caught my eye, they were all tall, and they looked...dangerous. One of them looked to old for high school, and another one was staring at me strangely. Sure I was new, that caused people to stare, but that stare was weird like he finally realized something. Why would he be looking at me? I turned away when his look caused the others around him to look over too. I ducked my face then walked for the building as fast as I could, without running. I had to go check it out, maybe I had something in my teeth. I walked in, there were some other students waiting inside too, luckily there was a restroom right when I walked in the door.

In the mirror, I saw my long blond hair, it was mostly strait with a few waves, like it always was did. My face looked like it always did, blue eyes, fair skin, and a natural red in my cheeks, that was always there. I was wearing nice cloths that Jennifer got me for the first day. It all matched, I thought it looked fine when I put it on. _I did look exactly like my mother_. I thought to myself. I smiled, there was nothing wrong with my teeth. I did a full body check, thankfully no one walked in, because it probably looked a little weird.

Maybe I was just imagining it, or he was looking behind me, but I couldn't worry about it now, I had to go get my schedule, and start my first day of school, great, just great.

Since it was the middle of the year, I was just thrown into classes that had enough room. I wasn't going to complain, until I saw that I had shop as an elective, I tried to get her to change it, I told her that I had a thing about power tools. Then she said, in a snotty voice, might I add: "That is the only opening, but if you really want to start a fuss, then someone would have to be taken out of a different class, and put in shop, and they would complain."

Make sure they carve that on my tombstone, after I fall into an electric saw. I wanted to 'start a fuss', but that wouldn't look to good on the first day. There was no way I was touching any power tools, and if they had a problem, then I was going to 'start a fuss.'

It wasn't like I couldn't handle power tools. I spent my whole life fixing broken doors, not to mention broken brothers and a father. I had to pull out glass and sometimes bullets, and bandage them up. Most of the time they could fix each other up, but sometimes they were all messed up pretty bad. Now that I think about it, I don't know where they got those injures at. Since it really wasn't demons, or vampires or what ever else they said it was.

I didn't like power tools, because they reminded me too much of my past.

My first class was art, an elective that I wasn't very fond of. I worked next to a girl, she was shy, but I could tell she was nice, and I was going to be fine sharing a table with her.

"Hey, I'm Kim, and I'm guessing that you are the new girl."

"Hi. Yea. I'm Mary."

"Oh." she said.

"I know, it's a boring name, but I was named after my mom."

"It's, not completely, I don't think we have anyone named Mary in our school." she smiled

"Thanks, I think." I smiled.

"So where did you move from, I've heard California all the way to Canada." she wrinkled her nose.

I laughed, "I've moved around a lot, but my last place was Nevada."

"Oh I was close, that must have been interesting, so...What brought you here?" she asked right when the teacher told us to get back to work. I breathed out, and rolled my eyes, but I was glad she interrupted, I didn't really want to mention my past at all, even if I was just making something up.

"What class do you have next?" Kim asked when the bell rang.

"I have Speech."

"Oh, so your a sophomore?"

"Yea."

"Well, I'm a junior, but I have a class right next to that, I can take you, so you don't get lost." She offered. I accepted to be polite, and even though this was a small school, I probably would get lost, the school had a weird make up.

I saw one of the guys, from the group I saw this morning, he was waiting for Kim. I said a quick later, then went in the class room. I saw another one too, he was staring at me from the seat next to where the teacher told me to sit. I walked by him looking at my feet, then sat down putting all my attention on the 'hi' carved on my desk.

I could feel him staring at me though. I thought about ignoring him, but I had to know why he kept staring at me. I couldn't help feeling very self conscious.

I looked over, and smiled, "Did you need something?"

"Wha...No." he said embarrassed. He didn't say anything else, so I looked up at the teacher, waiting, but she had to go make copies of something, so she left, and we were supposed to sit in silence. "So...Ah..Did you just move here?"

"Yea, I've got the boxes piled up to prove it." I said, thinking back to the mess of a house I was going to have to help clean when I got home. I had so much to unpack. I breathed out "Ugh." and put my head in my hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked a little too concerned.

I looked over my hands, and smiled "I'm fine, just feeling exhausted." I breathed out again. "We moved into our house about a week ago, and I've been up late trying to unpack for these past days, and we aren't even done yet."

"Oh, was it a long trip?" he asked.

"I've had longer." I said, thinking back, to the memories of that old impala. I pressed my palms into my temples, and closed my eyes. I wasn't supposed to think about that anymore, those things were supposed to be put in the past. "And we flew so..." I stopped, he wouldn't care about any of this.

"Listen, ah...I'm Seth." he strangled up his words.

"Mary." I breathed, still trying to push away the memories.

He didn't say anything, because the teacher came in.

The rest of the classes before lunch I had with different people, they all seemed normal, asking my simple questions that I could answer with out lying very much.

"Why did you move her?" one girl asked, I think her name was Alanah.

"My foster parents wanted their daughter to grow up in a smaller town." That was mostly a lie.

"Oh..." The girl said "Um...what happened to your parents?" she got nudged by the girl next to her. "Oh.. sorry.."

'It's fine, my mother died, and my father..." I thought about making up something closer to the truth, but it hurt to bad to say he left, and I didn't even want to mention my brothers "...died too." I said lamely. There was a long pause, a few people said sorry, but then no one asked me anymore questions about my past or my new family. They stuck to simpler things like.

"How do you like Washington?" and "Do I like surfing." Washington was okay, and I have never been surfing in my life.

Then there was lunch, I thought I was going to end up sitting by myself, but when I walked in the room, I saw Kim waving at me, she was sitting next to...Seth, I think thats what he said, and all the other guys, except for the one that I thought looked to old for high school, I guess it turns out he was. I looked away, acting like I didn't see, then looked around to find another way out, and luckily some other kids from my class, gestured for me to sit down. Right before I did, I looked over to make it look like I had just saw her, then shrugged, with a face that said sorry.

So the whole lunch period, I sat with people that Alanah girl, and other people, whose names I did not remember, and listened to them talk about nothing. I was invited to hang out with them at the beach, there would be a bonfire, and some people from a close town would probably be here, so I could meet more people. I told them I'd have to ask my parents. When the word parents came up, it got quiet, then this girl named...Brooke, I think, started talking about a new outfit she had bought when her dad had taken her to Seattle, and I was free to space out.

**SETHS POV**

I've never felt this way, and honestly didn't ever think it would happen, It was supposed to be rare, I've already looked like a jerk, and an idiot in front of her, and at this rate, the person, who was supposed to be my 'soul mate', hated me. By now, everyone knew about what was going on, and everyone, who knew how I was feeling, felt bad for me, because everything was going so bad, and others, weren't so sympathetic. Jake was annoyed, I tried not to say anything about it around him, because of well everything.

"So your imprint is pretty hot." Paul said egging me on.

"Your _imprint_s name is Mary." Kim added, she never liked it when we referred to her as an imprint.

"Whatever, _Mary_, is hot." Paul said.

"Don't even think about it." I growled at him, I saw how the guys looked at her, I didn't need any other competition.

"Just go over to her and talk." Paul said annoyed, "It's not that hard." we were at lunch, I hadn't seen her come in yet.

"Last time I tried to talk to her, it looked like I gave her a head ache, and I couldn't even make a sentence."

"Smooth." Jared said jokingly.

"That's funny, you never seem to shut up around us." Jake added, I didn't say anything to him, he was always so...sensitive, about anything to do with imprinting, and if I said that, he would kick my ass, you see what I mean.

"Sounds like she's a stuck up princes, it looks like it too." Paul said, and I couldn't help but be pissed at him, a growl came out.

"I had her in art." Kim said helpfully. "She seemed really nice, I think she's just stressed, with a new school and everything. Here just talk to her, I'll get her over here." before I could stop her, she was waving over at Mary, who had just walked in the door.

I looked over, she looked over, then quickly looked away, and sat down by some people in our class, then she looked over at Kim, acting like she hadn't seen her before, and shrugged apologizing.

"Oh I guess she made some other friends." Kim said.

"She would of come over, if I wasn't here." before I would get the glares, and the sympathy, I changed the subject. "Even if I get her, to not hate me, what about the big...problem. Kim, how did you stop thinking of Jared as a freak?"

"Oh I still see him as a freak." she joked.

"Really?" Jared lifted an eyebrow smiling. Then they went into their usual, playful screams and laughs, that used to make me want to throw up, but now made me a little jealous. Why couldn't it be that easy?

"Thanks that really helped out." I said sarcastically, I don't even think Jared heard me, they were to lost in each other.

"Just stop being a little wuss, and actually talk to her." Paul said braking it down into syllables, like I was a four year old. I let another growl out.

"Calm down." Embry said, "You guys don't want to fight in the middle of the lunch room."

"Later then." I said standing up.

"I'll kick your ass pup." Paul said.

I wanted to hit him right there, but I'd save that all for later. I was thinking about skipping next period, It was Algebra II and I was in it, with all the guys, and Kim, and I didn't really want to sit through this again. But I didn't have anything else to do, so I just sat, and listened into Mary's conversation. I was Just listening into the end of it. Apparently, she was going to the bonfire next weekend. Then the bell rang.

"What class are you in next?" one of the guys asked her, I growled, causing people near me to look over. He was Wade Christenson, he was in my class.

"Um. Algebra II."

"Jeez you must be smart, math is too confusing." what a loser.

"Not really, It's just numbers."

"Oh well, my class isn't close to that, but I could walk you there anyway."

"Oh, I can find my way."

"Okay...maybe another time." over my dead body.

"Maybe." I could tell she was just being polite.

I was definitely going to class now.

**Mary's POV**

One of the guys at lunch was particularly interested in me, his name was Wade, he asked to walk me to class. I told him that I could find it by myself, then he said next time, I just said maybe, he was cute, but he was shorter than me, I couldn't help but think that Seth was definitely taller than me.

I walked to class by myself, of course, a certain someone just happened to be in the next class, with a bunch of other certain someones, the same certain someones, that I had to sit by in the back of the class. Yea I'm just that lucky.

They were staring at me, and I'm not going to lie, they kind of scared me. I found one smile from Kim, I smiled back, then ducked my head, and sat in the chair. When Alanah had noticed Kim waving at me, she gave me the explanation of them. Apparently, all of them had missed like two weeks of school, at different times, then came back and were suddenly huge. None of them used to be friends, but then they just started hanging out together with some Sam guy who was like there leader or something. Kim started dating Jared a while ago, but other wise, they sort of just forgot about all their other friends at the school. I think the one on my left was Jake, and the one on my right was Paul, Seth sat in front of me, and Kim sat beside him and Jared sat in front of her. Embry and Quil sat in front of Jake and Seth, Thankfully no one sat behind me, I could lean on the wall. Seth was a sophomore like me, Jake Quil and Embry were juniors, and Jared and Paul were seniors.

"Okay class lets get started. We have a knew student today, I hope you all have welcomed her, and I hope if she should have trouble with any classes that you would help her out, especially this class, if she's missed anything, today's lesson might be confusing." The teacher said, making me sink into my desk even further, I doubted that I would need help, I was about three chapters ahead, in every other class. They had a test today, one that was similar to one that I had already taken. The teacher had me take the test any way, so I wouldn't have to sit and do nothing, and to see if I had covered this stuff already.

I finished before everybody, then sat there, we couldn't talk, because people were working on the test until the bell rang. Paul, I think it was, started to talk to me.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back wearily, in front of me, Seth started to shake a little.

"So how's your first day of school going?" he had an amused look on his face, and was looking at Seth.

I looked at him too, then rolled my eyes and said angrily, "You can probably guess." Thank God, the bell rang. I got out as fast as I could.

"Hey Mary wait up." I heard from behind me, it was Seth.

"Yea?" I asked, deciding to be patient.

"I'm sorry about Paul, he's a ah...jerk." I could tell he had some more imaginative words to call Paul, but didn't know how I'd take them.

"Oh it's fine." I laughed. "and ah, sorry about this morning, I'm not really a morning person."

"Oh.." he looked embarrassed. "No, I was..." he started, but then changed the subject, "So what class do you have next?"

"Um..." I checked my schedule, "I have shop." I said making a funny face.

"Your in shop?" he asked impressed.

"Don't get too impressed, I'm only in it because there isn't any other classes I can take. Which sucks, because there is no way that I am touching power tools, without killing myself."

"Oh, well just your luck, I'm in shop, and I can handle power tools."

"No offense, I'm sure you can." I looked him over, and it was great, I didn't have to look down at him. _Stop staring_, I had to remind myself, snapping my eyes back to his smiling face, I really hope he didn't notice that. "...but I don't think they are going to let you do my projects for me."

He winked. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

I laughed "Okay, so where is shop anyway?".

Luckily I didn't have to work with anything today, I just had to watch. I was the only girl, in shop this period, and I couldn't help but notice the stares. I could tell I was going to hate shop, even with Seth's help. The teacher said that I had to wear closed toed shoes, and have my hair up every day. Also, just sitting there, I got covered in saw dust, they had a blower thing, that you could use to blow it off, but it didn't work very well. I was hogging it, but only a few of the guys used it.

"Hey." Someone said, at the end of class, it was Wade.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know that you were in this class."

"Oh yea, I didn't expect to see you in here either." I don't think he meant that to sound offending, but it did to me. Did I look like some girl, who was afraid of breaking a nail? Because that was not what I was like...It was probably the stupid outfit, tomorrow I was back to jeans and a T shirt.

"Well I don't want to be in this class, but all the other electives, were filled." I said annoyed.

"Oh well, I could always help you out."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine." after all, I already had another offer.

"Oh okay." he said a little disappointed. "So do you think your going to the bonfire?"

"I don't know, I have to ask my _parents_." I already told him that.

I gathered my things, then waited for the bell. Before it rang, Seth ran over to me.

"Hey, so that wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I guess not. So what are you making?"

"Just a shelf."

"I want to see."

"Okay, I was just putting it away, it's back here." he took me to the back.

"Wow." I said when I looked at it, it was really nice, he started to paint it, it was a light blue. "I like the color." I joked, "I just hope that it's not going in your room." I really did like the color, but, I was a girl.

"It's for my mom," he said defensively.

"Oh is it her Birthday or something?"

"No."

"Oh thats really nice of you, to just do it because you want to."

"Not really...I kind of owe her one." he said with an awkward smile.

"What happened to the old one?"

"I accidentally broke it."

"How do you accidentally break a shelf?"

"I don't know, it just happened." he started to shake a little.

"Okay." I said, right when the bell rang. Only one more hour, this was the longest day ever.

**SETHS POV**

We had a test in Algebra II, only one person finished before me, Mary.

"You know Seth, if your not going to go for it, then maybe I should." Paul said, so low that only our ears could hear. He was only joking, but I still got pissed when he started to talk to her.

"Hey." he whispered, loudly for us, but just right for normal hearing.

"Hi." she said unsure.

"So how's your first day of school going?" he asked amused.

"You can probably guess." she said angrily. Paul was being a jerk, and she could tell.

I caught up with her after words, and actually didn't sound like a complete idiot, until the end of shop. I showed her my moms shelf, that I accidentally broke, when Leah pissed me off one time. I think she thought that I did it on purpose, because honestly, if I was normal, then it would probably be hard to brake a shelf on accident.

I know that she saw the way I shook, and I know it freaked her out. I just want to tell her, and I could, because of the imprinting thing, but how was I supposed to do that, without sending her running. It couldn't be that hard, Jared did it, Sam did it, Quil did it, well I guess his is different. Maybe it was just me.

**Mary's POV**

Finally it was homeroom, I walked in the door, happy, only to discover that I had it with Seth, Kim and all the others that they hung around. Kim smiled at me, I did back, then sat down in an open desk. I read most of the time. I think that Seth was getting up to go talk to me, but the bell rang, and I stood up slowly gathering my stuff, I hoped if I took long enough, he'd leave. But he walked up to me.

"Hey." he said.

Before I looked up, I was deciding what to do: A. I could act like I didn't hear him and walk off, B. I could look up annoyed, and breath Hi, and then there was C. look up, say hi and smile, acting like the way he stared at me, and the way he reacted to everything I said, didn't bother me one bit. I chose C, because he was here talking to me, that had to count for something.

"So do you live in town?" he asked, not exactly what I was expecting, but, whatever.

"I live right outside of town."

He nodded, "Do you drive?"

"No," I said frustrated. Three months until I turn 16, I didn't even know how to drive. "I have to catch rides with people everywhere, it's so annoying." I breathed..

"Well, I could give you a ride."

"Oh, that be great, but Frank is picking me up already, and I do live out of the way."

"Oh, okay...So whose Frank?" he asked as we left the room, I could tell he didn't know what else to say.

"He's my foster dad."

"Oh." he said, "So...what are you doing this weekend?" oh great.

"Um, I don't know." I said wary.

"Oh well, there is this thing going on, there's a bonfire, swimming..."

"Isn't it a little cold for swimming?" I interrupted.

"Oh right." he said like he just now noticed it was almost winter. "Well there will be other things, like hiking, and the bonfire." I don't think he realized he said bonfire twice.

"I don't know." I said.

We were outside, and I heard a honk and looked up to see Frank's pick up and Jamie jumping in the back seat. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." he said.


	4. The beginning

Jennifer was at work, Frank asked me how my day was I said it was long, then after about a hundred, one answer questions, he gave up and watched TV as Jamie played with her barbies on the floor and I went up to my room early. I finished unpacking quickly, it was really stuffy so I opened my window. I noticed that I could lay out on the roof without falling off, so I crawled out with my I pod.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was staring up at the stars. I sat up turning off my I pod, I had shivers racing down my spine, I could feel eyes, watching, waiting. I was about to jump inside and lock the window, before I could, I heard a scatter in the trees, and then a bang, and a few growls, then it was gone. It wasn't very loud, so I wouldn't of expected anyone else to have heard it, I jumped in the window, and locked it, along with the others in my room. I was paranoid, and would of normally ran down and checked all the locks, but I didn't want to explain to Frank, and I had to remind myself, this wasn't Nevada, there were animals all over this state, big ones. I imagined a bear attacking a dear, but the growl sounded like it came from a dog, a really big dog. I told myself that it was probably a dog killing a rabbit. It calmed me down, but there was no way I was ever going in those woods.

I jumped when my door opened, and Jennifer came in.

"Are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost?" she asked, I could tell she regretted what she said, with my past and all, but I ignored it.

"I'm fine, you just scared me thats all, I didn't know you were going to be home so early."

"It's nine, hun."

"Wha...Oh I must have fallen asleep."

"Did you have a long first day?" she looked sympathetic.

"Ugh, it's only been a day?" I asked putting my head in my hands.

"Did you make any friends?"

"A few." I said dully.

"That's good. Well Why don't I let you sleep, you look exhausted. Oh and don't forget your daily e-mail."

"Oh right." I had forgotten, "Night." I said as she shut the door. I quickly wrote a short summary of the day. I read through it, she couldn't find anything in there that would send me back to therapy. She had said before that my e-mails gave her confidence in me, and that I could start weekly ones soon. I was satisfied, and so tired, I fell on my bed, all thought lost, and eventually drifted off.

**SETH'S POV**

I was on patrol, with Jared and Quil. I was relieved when Sam changed it from Paul and Jake to them. I couldn't help what I thought, but I would have annoyed them, and they'd want to kill me. Plus Paul was still waiting for a fight. I was waiting too, but Sam told us not to, and I didn't feel like getting into trouble, and having the power of the alpha over my head.

Today was supposed to be as normal as it gets for us, all these days were, the only exciting day was a while ago when that Laurent, or whatever was trying to kill Bella, but now the Cullens are back, and it's just as normal as ever. We all split up to do a final round around town, I caught a familiar scent, it was Mary, she was out on the roof listening to music, she had fallen asleep, she was twitching in pain it looked like, I wanted to go comfort her...

_Seth snap out of it, and finish so we can go _Jared said, he was being impatient, because he wanted to have time to see Kim before he had to go home. I finished, then took the long way back, so I could run by Mary again. On my way I caught a scent, it was a vampire, and not a Cullen, Jared and Quil had already made it back, and were gone, Now Sam, Paul, and Jake were there.

_Seth wait for us to get there _I heard Sam. But it was too close to Mary, if I waited...I couldn't...Before Sam could make it an order, I went full speed, and found it, it was stalking Mary, ready to act. Then it noticed me, it wasn't going to run at the sight of one werewolf, but it must have noticed the scent of the others and was just about to run, to late, it's guard was down, and I took my chance, tearing it apart piece by piece.

* * *

I was too tired to go to school. Last night, after we changed back, Sam had ripped me a new one.

"What the hell were you thinking, if we wouldn't have been close enough, it wouldn't have hesitated, and you would of gotten the crap beat out of you."

"I don't know what your problem is, nothing happened, and it was going to kill someone." not just someone, Mary. I had never talked back like that to Sam, and he was surprised. I wanted to walk away and go home, but Sam with his stupid authority...

"Your doing double you can secure the north perimeter." That was the one opposite of Mary's.

I just did what he said, because I had to, so he pushed Jake back with Leah and Embry, which made Jake pissed at me. No one wanted to put up with Leah, but they didn't have to live with her, she wasn't going to move out until she had to, and mom was never going to make her.

Leah, Embry and Jake took over at about four in the morning.

_You little idiot what if something happened, do you think of anything besides yourself, can you imagine what mom would go through if she lost you too, _Leah thought, _I told her, she's waiting, _she seemed pleased with herself. I was about to say something back, but Sam was there, and he would be pissed.

Leah was right, mom was waiting for me. "You could of gotten hurt, or killed." she said angrily.

"Why does everyone say that, I'm not a kid, I can handle myself." I started to shake.

She normally, was like a rock with emotions, but now, she looked sad, and I thought she was about to cry, she always saw me as her _little Seth_. I know she thinks I grew up too fast, but can I help that? I felt bad, God, I was ruining everything, I was making my mom cry, she's been through enough, with dad. I hated thinking about it, I just pushed it away.

"Mom, I'm sorry." I calmed myself and gave her a hug.

"It's fine, and I'm sorry, because you are growing up, speaking of that, Leah said you imprinted." she looked excited, but sad. "How is it going with that, when do I get to meet her?"

She was too happy for me to ruin it "It's going great, I'm sure she'll be around sometime." I lied.

"You can have her over for dinner, how does Friday sound?"

"Um...she's busy." lie, "and I have double shift." the sad, stupid truth.

"Well, then next Friday."

"I'll see." I said simply, not wanting to make any promises. If Leah tells her anything about it, I will kill her.

"You better get to sleep, don't think your getting out of school, you still messed up." she reminded me.

"Great." I rolled my eyes. School was going to suck.

**MARY'S POV**

I woke up to bright green eyes staring at me. I jumped back with a yelp.

"Mom asked me to come wake you up...you were twitching." she added "I was going to wake you, because you looked like you were having a nightmare, but you woke up before I could. I'm sorry I scared you." she looked frightened that she was going to get into trouble.

"Your fine." I said catching my breath.

"It's seven mom says we are leaving at quarter to eight." then she left with a smile. She really was the sweetest thing.

I threw myself off the bed, normally I take about five minutes to wake up fully then get out of the bed, but why prolong the process? I quickly took a shower, then ran to my room to dry off and pick out what I was going to wear, I decided on Jeans and a hoodie. I reluctently put sneakers on for shop, and grabbed a pony tail, I could throw my hair up at the beginning of shop.

Jennifer was just putting breakfast on the table when I ran down and Frank was just leaving. They kissed by the door, and Jammie gagged into her eggs. I couldn't help but smile. _This is what it's like to be a family_, I thought.

I got to school, right when the first bell rang. When I walked in the doors, Kim smiled at me, she was friends with them, but I smiled back anyway, that really didn't mean that much I guess, if she was still being nice, I was going to be too.

The day went by fast, Seth was basically gone, he fell asleep in every class, even shop, I still have no clue how he got away with that one, he went to the back, and the teacher even saw him nod off, he just said 'thankfully it didn't happen while he was running the miter saw,' whatever that was, and that he was enough ahead, that it didn't matter. I wonder if when he did come to school, fully awake, he would talk to me. I realized that I wanted him to very badly. The day seemed to go by faster without Seth 'there'.

During homeroom, I figured it was going to be the worst, Algebra II was bad too, but we were occupied the whole time. Seth's friends looked mad at me, when ever we made eye contact, but thankfully they never came over to talk to me, Seth was still sleeping his way through class. They looked at him too, they made me feel like it was my fault he was so tired today. What did I ever do? When the bell rang I was almost the first one out, but one of Seth's friends cut me off, and my things fell out of my hands.

"Crap." I said bending over to pick it up, but they were already picked up, and being handed to me by Seth. "Thanks." I smiled. he yawned and nodded as if to say no problem. "Rough night?" I asked with a smile that I knew looked weird, because I was holding back a laugh.

"Wha....Oh yae." he said finishing his yawn with a smile. "Sorry about them." he said and I knew he was talking about his friends. "They shouldn't be angry at you."

"They were mad at me?" I asked mock surprised. "I hadn't noticed." my voice was a little bitter.

"There just...I don't know, some stuffs been going on, they are really mad at me." he said trying to explain, but it made me slightly confused.

"If they're mad at you, why are they acting like that to me."

"Oh, their treating everyone like crap, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know?" he smiled. There was something about the way he smiled that made me smile. So we were sitting there smiling at each other, I'm sure I looked pretty dazed, until I snapped out of it. "I...ah...better go." I turned, but he grabbed me, and I turned around, our faces were like an inch apart.

He didn't say anything, he just had this intensity in his eyes, like he was deciding whether or not to say anything.

"So..." I suddenly changed my mind about everything, Jennifer would surly let me out this weekend. "You know that bonfire thing, with the hike and he bonfire?"

"Yea." he said still in his mind.

"I was thinking about, maybe going to it, if I, maybe, had someone to go with. You know, new to town, I might need help." I said awkwardly, looking away from him, trying to make it seem like I didn't care who took me.

He snapped out of his mind, then looked disipointed. "I could, but the bonfire isn't until later, and I have....work." crap he was making that up, there was a pause. I could of sworn I felt a vibe or something. He seemed to read my mind. "Not that I don't want to, I could show you where it's at, then you can meet up with some other people." he seemed bitter.

"Oh." I said, I really didn't care much for the bonfire. "So you have work at night...what are you doing in the morning?"

"Nothing...But the bon fire's at night."

"I'm not a big fan of fire." I said with a shiver the only time I sat and stared at fire, was when dad salted and burned some dead body after Sam and Dean dug it up. I've only seen them do it a few times, I was supposed to wait in the car, but what ten year old listens to their dad? They did it to suposidly kill ghosts. There is no way I'm mentioning that to Seth, he's think I was a freak.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh yea...I'm just like the antipyro." I said explaining.

"Oh...So did you want to do something Saturday? Before I have to _work_." he added as an after thought.

"Yea." I said. Jennifer and Frank would probably want to meet anyone I was planning on going out with, I thought to myself bitterly. "My foster parents are kind of protective, and if I ask them to hang out with someone, they'll want to meet them, and not just a hello good bye thing. I could lie to them, but I shouldn't because they worry about me, you know, and I don't want to betray their trust and..." I put my hand over my mouth. "sorry." I said, those were some thoughts that I hadn't meant to come out. I hadn't said that much to anyone, besides Jane.

He just looked into my eyes, reading me. "That's fine."


	5. Secret time

_Sorry its starting a little slow, but don't worry the two sexiest man candies will show them selves soon te-he_

_

* * *

  
_

The next few days went by fast, I was so excited for Saturday, but when it actually came, I had a nauseated feeling in my stomach. Jennifer and Frank opted to have Seth over for lunch, and after all they have done for me, I couldn't complain.

"So don't be too like psycho or anything, we just met, and most of the time guys don't meet parents until like way later on." I said trying to fight off butterflies in my stomach. Seth was going to be here any minute.

"Yea, but these are different circumstances." Frank said.

"But he doesn't know that." I stressed.

Frank opened his mouth, but Jennifer cut in, "Don't worry, we'll be good." She said with a smile. "The pizza is almost done."

"You made pizza?" I asked "No, no, pizza is fine pizza is fine." I reassured myself.

"Honey, calm down." Jennifer grabbed my shoulders and gave me a tiny shake.

"I know, I just…I've never done this before."

She opened her mouth to reassure me, but someone knocked on the door. I jumped, and ran to the door as Jennifer called Jamie down for lunch.

"I'm really sorry about this." I said to Seth quietly as he stepped in. "We can stay here as long as it takes us to eat, then I'll just tell them we are going on a walk or something."

He smiled, I think he looked a little nervous, but it was hard to tell because he looked so tired. "Sounds good."

Frank and Jennifer were fairly good they stuck to subjects that weren't at all awkward, we finished eating, and I was about to say we were leaving, but Frank started to talk.

"So, tell me about yourself, Mary says you have a job." I looked down embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah." he yawned, "It's kind of a family thing."

"So what do you do?"

"It's not really a normal job…It's pretty complicated." he said thoughtfully.

"I think we could understand." Frank said, but I shot him a look. "It's a good question." then Jennifer shot him a look. "Fine, fine. Jamie why don't you go upstairs." he smiled. After she went, Frank's face went serious and he looked at both Seth and I in turn. "Now you are both teenagers, and there are going to be temptations…" Frank started.

"Oh my God, no please." I begged hiding my face.

"We know a lot of people your age are having sex." Jennifer said.

"Please don't." my voice was muffled, I was averting everyone's eyes, I could feel the blood in my face.

"We are worried about you we know your not used to normal things…" I shot Frank a look.

"What he means, is that we know your sensitive…" Jennifer tried to explain.

"I'm not sensitive." I interrupted.

Jennifer looked at me knowing, _I wasn't sensitive_ I wanted to yell at her, but I calmed myself.

"We just don't want anyone to hurt you." Frank shot a look at Seth.

"I won't hurt her." he said.

"What?" I looked over at him surprised, I hadn't expected him to say anything.

He looked me in the eye. "I would never hurt you." and I melted, I couldn't say anything. I looked away, trying to find my brain, Frank and Jennifer looked taken aback.

"Well," Jennifer smiled. "why don't you two find something to do while we clean up." Frank seemed not to have any thing to say.

"We are going to go on a walk." I told her.

"Have fun." she smiled, then we left.

We walked in silence for a while, about the time we reached the beach was when he started to talk.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said looking out over the water, it was beautiful.

"What did Frank mean be 'used to normal things'?"

"Oh, you noticed that?"

"Yea, you don't have to…" he started.

"No, it's fine…My mom died when I was younger, and I lived with my dad." I didn't mention my brothers, because going into full detail hurt too bad. "He went sort of crazy after she died, I lived with him for ten years, things weren't exactly normal…we moved around a lot and he was….well things were just…not normal. Then I was in foster care…and after a while, I moved in with Frank and Jennifer…"

He didn't say anything for a while. "...My dad died less than a year ago..." he said it very passively, but I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Oh..."

"There's actually something else I needed to tell you." he said looking down.

"Yea?" I asked thankful for the change of subject.

"Okay..." He told me a story about his tribe, they supposedly were werewolves.

"Um...Okay..." I said a little confused, what did that have to do with anything.

"Okay, this is going to sound weird, but, those legends are true."

"True, as in your a werewolf?" I asked with a laugh.

He nodded.

I closed my eyes, he knows, and this has all been a complete joke to him. My life was a joke to him. "Oh, How could I be so stupid?"

"Your not stupid." he said surprised.

"Yes I am, I thought I liked you, but your just..." I couldn't finish.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, I don't know how you know, but you do."

"What do I know?" he asked completely confused.

"You know that my dad thought he was a supernatural hunter."

"What, people actually hunt werewolves?" he seemed amused.

"and vampires, and ghosts and about anything else you could think of." I gasped just saying it made it feel so real again. "I mean he thought he did, but that's crazy, because there are no such thing as werewolves."

I had started to breath really fast, he grabbed my shoulders. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" he asked.

"What?" I almost screamed. "No..." He pulled me close to the forest, away from the people on the beach.

"Just wait here okay." he said with a smile. He went into the woods, I waited a few seconds, thinking about running. Then a giant wolf came out. I gasped and jumped back.

"Are you...No, you can't be no." I put my face in my hands as the wolf nodded. "Are you telling me I went through years of therapy, to realize I wasn't crazy in the first place?" The wolf looked confused, and looking closely, I saw his eyes and groaned. I looked away, and next thing I knew, Seth was next to me.

I really had nothing to say, so I guess the storm rolling in was a good thing. Rain was pouring down on us. "We walked so far." I yelled over the thunder and turned so we could start running back. How could the weather have gotten that bad in seconds?

"I know somewhere closer." he shouted back. Then we were running and the sand was so mushy now that we were sliding all over, I nearly fell over a few times, so we were laughing. I couldn't see two feet in front of me until we were walking inside a house. I stopped laughing at the sight of people. The one who Alanah told me was Sam, was standing next to a girl, who I immediately looked away from, half her face had claw marks down it, leading under her shirt. Then there was Quil, he was watching a little girl, and looked up as we walked in. I tried to send him a smile that said I recognized him, he nodded.

"Hi guys, this is Mary, Mary this is Sam and Emily, you know Quil and that's Claire." he said quickly. "We were on a walk when it started to storm, this place was closest. It's getting pretty bad out." he added as an after thought.

Sam just nodded going back to his conversation with Emily.

"I need to use the rest room" I said and Seth pointed me to it.

I tried to dry off as best I could. When I was about to leave, the lights went off. "Crap." I said as I stumbled to the door. I smelled rotten eggs, then I felt very uncomfortable, and blacked out for a little bit. When I could see again, I wasn't in control.

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**SETHS POV**

We had just gotten to Sam's; Mary went to the bath room. A little bit later, the lights went out.

"This storm is pretty bad," Emily said thoughtfully. "It was nice out a few moments ago."

"Yea," I said as Mary came into the room, with a mischievous look on her face. It was a look I've never seen on her face. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Perfect." She said, walking over to the kitchen and sitting on the counter next to the knife holder. She pulled a steak knife out and played with it in her hands, everyone was looking at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said with that same smile at me. Then she stopped playing with the knife in her hands and threw it at Sam, he caught it, with reflexes not humanly possible. "I thought so." She raised her eyebrows. "Now here is what you're going to do for me." She said.

"We aren't doing anything for you." Sam said.

"You sure know how to pick them." Quil said to me.

"Shut up." I said, this wasn't her, I couldn't explain it, but it wasn't her. "There's something wrong."

"You're a smart one aren't you?" she asked me, like she had just noticed I was here. "Well I guess if you are smart you'll do what I say." She smiled, and her eyes flashed black.

"What are you?" Sam asked.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is, the Cullen's, I'm going to kill them, and you're going to help me."

"The Cullen's are cool, we aren't going to kill them." I said.

"Is that so?" She said. "Well I think you'll find you have no choice." She smiled, grabbed another big knife.

"You think weapons scare us?" Quil asked amused, hiding Claire behind him.

"No." she smiled, then she stuck the knife into her stomach. "I'll be back when you've fixed her." She smiled one last time, then black smoke tore out of her mouth, and her body fell crumpled to the floor.


	6. Some awesome explinations

I had a numb feeling all over, I slowly became aware of my surroundings, I was laying on a couch, and could hear whispers.

"I don't know what it was, but it obviously wasn't her." That was Seth.

"How much do you know about her, whatever came out of her, could be a part of her." That sounded like Sam.

"It's not; you saw it happen, whatever it was left her."

"What did you say she said again?" it was a different voice, a calm soothing older voice.

"She said: 'you're going to help me kill the Cullen's.' something close to that." That was Quil. "Then we said you guys were okay, and we weren't going to kill you. Then she grabbed a knife, said: 'I think that you'll find you have no choice.' Then she grabbed a knife, and stabbed herself."

"She _didn't_ do anything." Seth said angrily. "It wasn't…"

"Seth, go watch your girlfriend, to make sure she doesn't try and kill any of us." That voice was somewhat familiar, but I didn't care, they had to know that it wasn't me.

"No." I tried to say strongly, but it was more of a gasp. I sat up straight, way too fast, blood rushed to my head, and I fell right back onto the couch.

"Are you okay?" Seth was next to me now.

"No…Yes." I said blinking away the black spots that blurred my vision. "No." I took a deep breath, then winced, breathing hurt.

"Lay down." A voice commanded.

"No, it was…" I took a deep breath, I needed to explain. Hands pushed me down.

"The knife missed everything important,"

"That was on purpose, you heard what it said, 'I'll be back once you've fixed her'." Seth said to no one particular.

"She's awake, have her explain, we shouldn't be taking our sweet time." It was a girl's voice, I looked over with a gasp, and she was gorgeous, inhuman, just like a…Seth had said something about vampires in his story. I breathed slowly sitting up, trying to find a position, that didn't hurt.

"Not to be insensitive, but we do need to figure out what is going on." A guy, another vampire, he looked fairly young compared to the others.

I gave up trying to be comfortable and looked at Seth, trying to find the best way to explain. "I was possessed." Ripping it off quickly hurt less, right? "By a demon."

"A demon?" I heard the same girl ask amused. But I didn't look away from Seth. "You've never hear of a real demon before have you, Carlisle?"

"I've heard, but I've never come in contact with one….to be honest I never believed the stories."

"Well, they are true, that black smoke wasn't dirt, it was a demon, it's not the first time I've been possessed, and I don't care if you believe me or not. You heard it, it's coming back, and it's not going to stop until it's sent back to hell."

"If you're telling the truth, then I think we can handle one stupid demon."

"Where there is one, there's many." I said, "And I don't exactly help our chances." I said standing up slowly and lifting my shirt to show them the brand in my skin.

"I was going to ask about that, I noticed it when I was giving you stitches." It was the one the other girl called Carlisle.

"I got this when I was ten, when I was first possessed; it's basically a magnet for supernatural things."

"She does have a different scent, not as addicting as Bella's, but not normal." The younger looking one said, he was sitting next to a normal looking girl. She wasn't a vampire, and I don't know what Seth was, because the werewolves I've seen can't change on will, and definitely don't turn into wolves, but all of them seemed to be really tall, and all of them were Native American.

"I'm not much help either, because I don't remember the Latin that sends them back to hell, or how to trap them. I can make holy water, which will help us a little." I added, but everyone seemed deep in thought.

"So, what are we going to do?" It was one of Seth's friends, I didn't look over, and I wasn't familiar with their individual voices yet.

"There's not much we can do." Carlisle said.

Seth opened his mouth, but Sam cut in. "He's right, all we can do is go back to normal and wait for one to come."

Seth opened his mouth again, but I cut in. "We can do that, and I can get us some holy water if anyone has a cross."

"Holy water?" I just noticed that Embry was here, the room was packed.

"Yea, you know those myths about vampires, holy water, crosses…"

"Stakes through the heart." Quil added.

"Well those things work against Demons, well not the stake through the heart, that's for shape shifters, as long as its silver and it really doesn't have to be a stake, it can be a knife made out of silver."

"I thought silver was supposed to kill a werewolf."

"It does, but you guys aren't werewolves, normal ones can only change on the full moon, and they don't actually turn into a wolf." I said with a laugh." It was like I was ten again, and these past years hadn't happened. "They don't even grow hair, they just get really sharp teeth and claws, then it's like they are on some sort of drug, they can't remember the night once they've woken, some of them don't even know they are werewolves, they just wake up in weird places with blood all over them." It wasn't a happy subject, but I couldn't help smiling.

"What other things are there?"

"Ghosts are real…"I started.

"Let's get back to the holy water." The vampire sitting next to the one they called Bella said.

"Oh right, does anyone have a cross."

"I've got one." Carlisle said.

"Small ones work best." I yelled as he disappeared. He was back in seconds. With a cross hanging on a chain. "I also need a big bowl of water." I said, then it appeared in front of me in seconds. "Thanks," I said dropping the cross in the water, and starting to mutter the Latin words that I had grown up repeating.

I was drawn into the performance that I didn't notice everyone watching me until I looked up.

"You speak fluently." Carlisle said.

"Yea, I've forgotten what it says exactly, I've said it so many times; the English of it doesn't really matter as long as I know what it does." No one said anything. "That's it, I'll just need to separate it for anyone who needs it. Demons are strong, you guys are too, but you guys are still human so you should carry it around." I said to Seth and his friends. "I don't know if vampires can be possessed, but the holy water won't help you once you are possessed. There are ways to keep demons out, but I don't know how to do those either." I said. There was so much that needed explaining, that I couldn't even explain.

"A lot of help you are." The blonde girl vampire said.

"Yea, I know." There wasn't any more I could say. "Frank and Jennifer are probably worried, I'm late." I said to Seth mainly. "You haven't told them anything have you?" I asked, if he had, they would be so worried.

"No." he said.

"Thank God, they'd probably send me back to therapy for being suicidal."

"Yea, I said we were watching a movie, it would have been hard to explain what really happened."

"Yea." I couldn't help but laugh. I gasped, laughing hurt worse than breathing.

"Oh, I have some pain killers for you." Carlisle said.

"Thanks." I said to him as he handed me a prescription bottle. "Let's just hope Frank doesn't find these." I said to Seth. He smiled weakly. Someone had put the holy water into bottles of water, I handed one to Seth and grabbed one for myself.

"I'll just have to remember not to drink this." He said holding it up and I giggled. Giggles hurt less than laughs.

"We better have a car because there is no way I am walking…where are we?"

"Just outside of Forks." He explained. "Carlisle Cullen is a doctor, it was closer than the hospital, and we would've had to explain more."

"Oh."

"Sam drove us over." He said, so we jumped back into the car with Sam, and had a silent drive back to my house. Seth walked me to the door. "I won't leave you alone." He whispered.

"Not for a second?" I asked.

"Not for a second." He promised.


	7. Worst day ever

I don't think I have ever been yelled at this much in my life. Frank was beyond the level of anger I would have ever thought him able of. Jennifer was fairly quiet, compared to Frank, which wasn't saying much. I don't remember much of what was said. I picked up a few words like 'May never be able to trust you again', 'grounded until your thirty', and 'never allowed to see _that_ boy again'.

I didn't even complain, I just went up to my room when they told me to, and shut my door. Seth had climbed up on the roof, and was waiting for me to open the window.

"I could use some drugs." I said weakly as he jumped in. I threw a few pain killers in my mouth. I remember lying down in my bed with Seth, and that was it, I was out in seconds.

I didn't open my eyes at first, I could feel Seth, his body was really hot, and my arm was against his chest, I pulled it away before it could start sweating. My body hurt all over especially my stomach. I was about to flip over and go back to sleep; rather sleep than feel the pain, but I heard feet half way up the stairs. My eyes shot open, _hide_, I mouthed at Seth when his eyes opened too.

The feet were just down the hall now; he jumped off the bed, and quietly snuck into my closet. I closed my eyes and acted like I was sleeping.

"Wake up; we are going out for breakfast." Jennifer said turning my light on. She shut the door and I heard her going back down the stairs.

"Do you know where my pain killers are?" I asked Seth as he stumbled out of my closet.

"Here" He picked them off my desk and threw them to me.

"Thanks." I said putting a couple in my mouth. I gestured for him to come back to the bed. "If anyone comes, just hide again." I laid back down against him.

Jennifer came back about ten minutes later. She came over and nudged me. "Let's go."

"No." I said annoyed.

"We need to leave."

"Then go, I'm not coming with."

"You better not leave." She left the room angrily. They left. "I'll get dressed quick, then we can go to see what everyone is doing, and you can change."

He nodded. We were out the door in five minutes. "We've got at least an hour; Jamie will want to go to the park." I told him as we started walking. "But we should hurry." I added.

"My house isn't very far." He said.

He left me with his mom and Leah, his sister.

"I heard what happened." His mom said. "Are you okay?"

My hand flew to my stomach, "Oh," I said embarrassed. "I'm fine…for now." I added with a nervous laugh.

I must have looked scared, because she put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, they may be idiots some time, but these guys really know what they are doing."

"Yea," I said, there was no need to tell her we were all hopeless. "So, ah is everything alright here?" I asked awkwardly.

"It's been pretty normal." It was Leah; I suppose she would know more about what was going on than her mother.

"That's good, I guess." I said with an attempt smile, she didn't return it.

Everything was pretty normal, I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't this. Where were the near death experiences? Where was the storm and black smoke? None of that ever showed up, today was surprisingly boring.

We had rushed back to my house, I got yelled at a little more, then It mellowed down, I went up to my room early, Seth was waiting for me, then we had to wake up early because we had school. Seth left but we planned to meet up right when I arrived at school.

I sat in silence the whole ride there, and then I got out without saying a word. Frank and Jennifer probably wish they hadn't brought me into their perfect lives. I thought bitterly, walking toward the doors. When I looked around and Jennifer's car was out of sight, I switched directions so I was heading to the bench where Seth and his friends sat.

"Hello." I said, and then yawned. I had gotten ready so fast; my hair was a mess.

"Hey." Seth said as everyone else nodded.

"You think getting possessed is a good enough excuse for not having my algebra done?" I asked getting my book out to see if I could hurry and finish it.

"If the school went down in flames, algebra would still be due." Seth said smiling. I could tell he was worried behind his smile.

"Well, I guess he's going to have to freak out, because I can't concentrate." I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I didn't do mine either."

"The two smartest kids in class, he's going to have a heart attack. Everyone else will be done, it was the easiest shit ever." Paul said.

"mhm." I said barely acknowledging him. Everything was the same, Alanah looked a little angry when I ended up sitting with Seth for lunch. Seth and I had to wait outside as the algebra class checked the assignment. When we left the room, there were a few comments as to why neither of us had our homework done, and what we were going to do if he let us out in the hall together. I just smiled at Seth and rolled my eyes.

"You know what I realized?" I asked him with a smile.

"What?" he asked not seeming to notice that my eyebrows were raised. I looked around to make sure the halls were empty and no one could see us through the class room doors, then I kissed him quickly. He smiled then looked at me questioningly.

"We've technically slept together twice, but we've never kissed." Granted we didn't actually do anything, we just slept in the same bed.

"Yeah." He said with a smile. Just as the door open, we pulled apart, and the loud speaker came on.

"Mary Brenton, come to the high school office." They repeated it twice.

Seth looked at me nervously. I smiled at him reassuringly, "They probably found something wrong with my schedule." He didn't look convinced, but went into the room as I climbed up the stairs toward the office.

No one was in the office, or at least that's what it seemed like when I first walked in. Then I noticed the phone off its hook, and papers on the ground. I ran to the other side of the desk. The secretary was lying on the floor unconscious, blood trickling out of her mouth. I grabbed the phone, and tried to call the police, but I needed a code that I didn't have.

"Shit." I whispered to myself frantically. Then I heard it someone else was in here, a chill went down my spine, I stood up slowly. There were two men; I had seen the one the day I left Therapy, he was the man going to see Jane. What if he hurt her? I had to move the worry out of my mind.

One smiled and his eyes flashed black, they were both a good six inches taller than me. Before either of them could move, I dived at the phone hitting the intercom. "There here." I heard my pathetic cry echo against the walls. Before I could get anything else out, one of them dived at me, sending crashing noises across the school.

I grabbed the only thing I could find, which happened to be a pen and stabbed at him, I felt it sink into his eye, then he spat a curse word at me, that rebounded against the walls. I dived for the door.

"No." I cried out as I was grabbed by the other. The one I had stabbed recovered.

"I'll take her, kill anyone who follows," I was flung over his shoulder and then he was running for an exit. I elbowed, hit, and kicked, but demons were way stronger than humans, especially a stupid small girl like me. I looked behind him, and saw Seth running after him, but demons were just as fast as them, and he had a head start.

The school doors slammed behind us and before I knew it, I was flung into a trunk, kicking and screaming. The trunk slammed, and I was in complete darkness

**Seth's POV**

I knew something like this would happen, I just thought it would wait until after school. That thing was too fast for me. I was outside and the others had just caught up.

"We have to get all the help we can, we have no clue what we are dealing with." Sam said, and we all had to obey his orders to go to the Cullens, we were going to go there, and try and figure things out, even though Mary was already gone, I thought bitterly.

We explained what happened to the Cullens, they had no clue either. I had known they wouldn't, but Sam wouldn't allow me to go chase after Mary, because we didn't know anything about whatever took her. Not knowing made me want to chase after her even more.

Everyone looked out as a car screeched to a stop outside of the Cullen's house.

**Third Person (Mary)**

The Demon possessed Mary, there were at least twenty of them all over.

"We have to find the Cullens," came Mary's voice.

"We understand you wanting revenge." Said a man with a swollen shut eye, "But this is about the big plan, if we mess this up, Lucifer will do more then put us back in hell."

"It's not like it's going to be hard."

"The Winchesters know how to kill us, they have the cult, and a special blade."

"You know them better than I do, but wouldn't you say they wouldn't kill their younger sister?" Mary's eyes were raised. "We are still doing what Lucifer wants; we are just making a pit stop."

"Fine James, you go we'll meet you by the border." The man said to the Demon possessing Mary. "We aren't having any part with this."

Mary smiled, and left the others. She arrived outside of the Cullens house in no time.

**Mary (James possessing her) POV**

I stormed in the door, they had no clue how to kill me, I wouldn't have to worry about demon traps, I was invincible to them, and they wouldn't hurt this body. When I found that I couldn't walk any further, I looked up, I was trapped.

How could I have been so stupid, they weren't supposed to know anything about killing demons? I growled looking around as the two most hated people in hell stepped out from hiding.


	8. Incomplete reunion

**Seth's POV**

Dean and Sam Winchester, were apparently Mary's older brothers, she had never mentioned them. They came when we had no clue how we were going to get Mary back. Then we decided that she or it would come to us since it wanted to kill the Cullens. So they set up some sort of trap, and we waited.

She showed up about an hour later. Even though I doubted some chalk could keep a person locked in a circle, she couldn't move. She looked up and saw Sam and Dean, and growled. Sam started to chant some weird language; Mary had used it before to make holy water.

Mary laughed. "Now, we didn't think it would be that easy did we?" she mocked. "You may have me trapped, but the others will be here soon."

"What's going on?" I asked Sam and Dean.

"It must have bonded itself to her."

"What?" I asked horrified, "You mean we can't get it out?"

"We can, but we'll have to find the bonding, then we'll have to get close." Sam explained.

Mary was smiling, "Well, come on, I don't bite." Dean walked up to her. He grabbed on to her, then she screamed and fainted.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything, it's just pretending." Dean told me like I was stupid.

Then her eyes opened. "Seth, Seth help me, let me out of here."

"If you can't get out yourself then you're not you." I said, not sure.

"No, it did something to me, please, just help me." She said a little panicked.

"Don't listen to it." Dean yelled over.

"Seth, they're crazy, please help me." She cried. "L—Look what they did to me." She lifted her shirt to show her skin that had been branded in a weird symbol. "They hurt me; they're going to do it again, please." Tears were leaking out of her eyes. I didn't know what to think. It was all I could do not to run over to her and comfort her.

"Demons lie all the time, it'll do whatever it can to save itself."

"Seth, it's me, you know me, please don't listen to them. Help me. They're going to kill me."

"Sam, we need to break the bond." Dean said to his brother.

"One step ahead of you." He handed Dean a pole that has heated red at the end. "Someone hold her down."

I moved forward.

"Seth." She looked pleading into my eyes.

"Wait," They all looked at me. "Are..Are you sure?"

"It's definitely still in there unless you saw black smoke erupt from her mouth, and we all missed it." Dean said impatiently, I didn't like him. "Now hold her down." Now she started thrashing.

"You're pathetic." She spat at me. As I grabbed one of her arms, and Carlisle held the other. All they did was make a new mark on her stomach that made the old one misshapen. She yelled, then we all back away and Sam started to chant again.

She screamed then fought through apparent pain. "You'll pay." She yelled toward the Cullens, "She'll die." She pointed at Bella. Bella was sent flying back against the wall. Edward looked pissed.

"Get rid of it." He yelled trying to help Bella down.

As the chanting grew closer to an end, Bella fell, and Mary started screaming in pain. Apparently I had started to go toward her, because I was being held back by unknown hands. Then, it felt like hours later, black smoke tore out of her mouth, and she collapsed to her knees, and then fell forward. I was the first one to reach her.

**Mary's POV**

Being possessed by a demon was about the worst feeling ever and after it left, it still sucked. I was sour all over; it felt like I hadn't used my body in days. I coughed a few times.

"Are you okay?" I heard Seth's voice.

I opened my mouth to say yes, but something beside words came out, all over the flour.

"Sorry." I said mortified, that was disgusting. There were a few gusts of wind, and it was picked up, and someone handed me a napkin to wipe my face. No one said anything, so I spoke, "Who's James?" I asked.

"He's another vampire that we killed." Edward explained fiercely, everyone else seemed confused, I was going to explain, but Edward somehow already knew, and was explaining. "He possessed her, and he really hates us now."

"So that's what happens after we died." A small girl with black short hair said, seeming to catch on.

"Not really, it's what happens to some people, the souls who go to hell, and only some of them ever get out." I said, only knowing this, because of the thoughts I overheard of James.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked me.

I pointed at my head. "You can't always here what they are thinking, but you're always aware of what is happening." I explained. "Which reminds me, there are about twenty others, I recognize most of them from town. They were going to meet me, well meet James, but if he didn't show up in a little bit, they'll probably come here." I stood up and almost fell back down, but Seth steadied me. "Thanks." I said weakly.

Then we all heard it, it almost sounded like bugs, or really strong wind.

"Bobby has a safe house set up, we'll need to get there." Sam said.

"Uncle Bobby's here?" I asked.

"Yes. We need to go." Dean said. Then we all left in different ways, but we were all going to the same place. The Vampires apparently already knew where they were going, and left without cars. The werewolves, or whatever they were transformed. Sam and Dean dragged me with him to his car and put me in the back seat, Seth had come with us.

Just as we took off there were a few bangs above us.

"Damn it." Dean said. I looked behind and saw that one of them was on the back, while others had jumped up on the top of the car. The one on the back, punched in the window, and grabbed my hair, before I could do anything; Seth ripped it off and punched through the whole in the window. It flew off behind the car. Sam was holding the others off with holy water, as Dean was trying to drive, I threw myself forward to dig in the glove box, they had to keep one around.

I grabbed a cross out then came back. I clutched it in my fist, I wouldn't stand a chance against them before, but now my punch would have some effect. Turning around, I kicked the rest of the glass away from the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled at the same time Seth grabbed me.

"Don't worry." I said ignoring Dean, that was my plan just ignore them for now, and I spoke to Seth. "I know what I'm doing." He let go. "Just hold my feet okay." I told him not sure how this was going to go. He grabbed my feet, and I threw the rest of my body out of the window so I was facing the two other demons.

Before they could react, I punched one in the back of the head, and then was able to push it off, the other turned around and flew at me, just then Seth pulled me back in and as the demon landed facing away from us on the back of the car. Seth threw himself out, and pushed him off.

We were both back in the car, I was breathing fast. A while later, the car pulled to a halt somewhere in the middle of the woods. There was noise all around us, I felt that there was something waiting, but before I could look, Seth grabbed me and ran toward the door, Sam and Dean behind us. The door slammed shut and all the noise was gone.

Some of the guys were still pulling on shirts as we walked in. I noticed that there were a couple extra people.

"Some of the other guys picked up their imprints." Seth said to me.

"Oh." I said, we must have taken a long time to get here.

Then I saw another extra person. "Bobby." I said happily, I had stayed with him a few times before, when everyone else was off doing something, and I didn't blame him for leaving me, because he wasn't the person who left me. I ran to him, and gave him a hug. I hadn't seen him in a long time.

Then, I realized as I looked around, someone else was missing. I turned to look at Sam and Dean for the first time.

"Where's dad?" I asked not wanting to see him that much, but it was odd he wasn't here.

There was a long pause, Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "He died."


	9. time for tearsI guess

**Hey so sorry forgot to mention, so for Twilight it's like in Eclipse before the end, and in Supernatural, it's before he goes to hell, but it's when he's living his last year. Hope that helps!!! **

I had to think before I could respond, He's dead. The man that I came to hate over the years, I used to love him. Now I don't know, If he loved me why wouldn't he have come look for me?

"That's convenient." I choked out with a laugh.

"Dad's a good man, he was only…" Dean started.

"Don't." I said. "Don't make excuses for him, if he was a good man, he might have tried a little to keep his family together."

"Listen…" Sam started.

"Why should I listen to either of you?" I asked with a laugh. Everyone else had gone off, so we could pretend we had privacy.

"I understand this looks bad but give us a second to explain." Sam said.

I wanted to yell at him to tell him it didn't matter what he said, and that he should just leave, I'd rather the stupid demons take me away forever then listen to what either of them had to say, but instead I nodded.

"We were ready to go and get you the second we were out of jail, but dad rethought it, he wanted you to have a normal life." Sam explained.

"Normal?" I found my voice. "Five years of therapy thinking you were crazy, then meeting a bunch of Vampires and Werewolves and finding out you weren't crazy. In fact you were perfectly sane, it's just that the people you thought loved you left you alone for five years, with complete strangers, in hopes that." I smiled, Dean opened his mouth. I put my hand up and smiled at him "Oh, just wait for it…In hopes that you would live a completely normal life. Isn't exactly the normal life."

"Okay, that does sound pretty bad." Dean said thoughtfully.

"We didn't leave you with complete strangers, dad tracked down some ex-hunters that he used to know." Sam said.

"Hunters? My Frank and Jennifer?" I asked shocked. "No, they can't be."

"They were, but then Jen got knocked up and they had to settle down." Dean said.

That lightened my heart; he did make sure I was safe, with people who he knew, and who were trained. But he couldn't have been one hundred percent sure that I would be okay, not while I wasn't with him, I thought angrily.

"He was keeping tabs on the area you guys lived." Sam said, then he looked a little awkward, "But when he died, we didn't realize you had moved, but the second Frank and Jennifer called saying something wasn't right, we were on our way here."

"When we first got here, we weren't too sure." Dean said then he looked at me critically "Vampires? Werewolves?"

"Well, they're not really werewolves, they actually have control of when they change. I don't know what they are." I said hoping they might know.

"You don't know what they are and you've been hanging around with them?" Dean looked outraged.

"So that's worse than werewolves?"

"Of course it's worse than werewolves." Dean was really angry, and that made me angry.

"If you hadn't noticed, that person who is worse than werewolves has never hurt me, the only people who have hurt me, are you." I said strongly talking about both of them and dad.

"Don't tell me." Dean said like there was no possible way whatever he was thinking was possible. He looked over at Seth "You're not?" he looked at me then back at Seth.

"Not what?" I asked, knowing what he was getting at, but not knowing how to go about saying how I felt.

"You don't like him?"Dean asked.

"So what if I do?" I asked daring him to tell me I was wrong or stupid.

"You can't it's not normal."

"Don't tell me what normal is." I said threat still in my eyes.

"I'm not allowing that." Dean said.

"Excuse me?" I asked my voice raising.

"You're coming with us when this is over; I'm not letting you hang around these freaks."

I clenched my hand into a fist, and brought it up to cover my mouth. I breathed out angrily, trying to come up with something to say to rightly put him in his place. Sam opened his mouth, but I put my hand up to tell him not to talk. I turned away from them with a laugh. I closed my eyes and shook my head, to clear it. I didn't want to look at them anymore.

"Get out." I yelled.

"What?"

"Get out." I yelled again, "We were doing just fine without you."

"You were possessed and about to kill some vampires, which isn't that bad." I didn't give Dean time to finish.

"I don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear anything." I yelled. "Just get out."

"You can't really kick us out."

"Then, I'm leaving." I said heading for the door. But someone grabbed me. I turned around to yell at Dean or Sam, but found Seth. I smiled bitterly, "Were you listening."

He nodded looking a little guilty. I almost laughed, but then his hand was knocked off mine, as Dean pushed him off me, against the wall.

"Get off him." I screamed jumping on his back and hitting him over and over again, until I was pulled off by Sam. Dean had let go of Seth, and was looking at me.

"I hate you." I whispered shrugging Sam off. "I hate you." I said more loudly. "I wish you had just stayed away. You were going to leave me the whole time, he told me that remember? You knew that there was something messed up going on with me, you all knew what this meant." I said pointing at my stomach. "You obviously didn't care about me at all. Dad obviously didn't love…" I choked on the last word; a sort of yelp came out. I shut my eyes, and when I got myself under control, I realized nothing I said would matter. I just shook my head and walked into the other room where everyone else was sitting in, pretending they hadn't heard anything, when I know they had too have, because I had yelled more than once, and _Dean_ had tackled Seth.

I realized I had been crying, so I turned away and wiped my cheeks off. I found Bobby and tried to smile. "So, what are we doing now?" I could care less right now, the stupid demons could kill all of us, and I still wouldn't care.

I knew he could tell I didn't care, because he didn't say anything.

"Would there happen to be a bath room in this safe house?" I asked. I tried to laugh and sound very casual, but the laugh was way more hysterical than I meant it to be.

"Down the hall." He pointed.

"Thanks." I said.

I just needed about two minutes to break down, and cry like an idiot all by myself, but it really made it awkward when right when I walked into the bathroom, Seth was right behind me. I couldn't hold it in anymore, so my small break down happened while in Seth's arms.

It felt like a long time later when I stopped crying. I felt stupid, it was a stupid reason to cry, sure dad died, but I hadn't really thought I would ever see him again anyway. I was pissed at Dean, but I wasn't really the type to cry when I was angry, I normally just tried to shake it off. I guess the reason I was crying was because all of this sucked, I had been possessed twice in less than a week. I felt like crap, physically and mentally. And not to mention some stupid demons were still trying to kill me, and not just me, everyone in this house, and they had possessed innocent people, who, if they lived, would never be the same again.

Then I thought of them, Frank, Jennifer, and Jamie. I jumped up. I didn't car that my eyes were blood shot, and my face was flushed. I had to talk to Bobby.

I ran out to find him. "Bobby." I said breathlessly, still recovering from my slight break down. He looked up. "When was the last time you guys talked to Frank and Jennifer?"

"About a day ago; they were going to head out of town…"

"They left?" I asked horrified.

"Just for a few days, they know your safe with us, but they needed to protect their family."

"Oh." I said realizing, that, that didn't include me. Where was I supposed to go, there was no way I was going to stay with Dean and Sam. Maybe it would be best if I just died. I had to laugh at myself when I realized I had just had a suicidal thought. It was a somewhat typical teenaged thought. It made me feel normal. But then I realized most teenagers would think that if they had to move, or they had to do the dishes; not because they didn't have any family and I felt like a freak again.

"How did my dad die?" I asked, not knowing what possessed me to ask that.

Bobby paused, trying to figure out how to go about this. "He saved Dean." He looked down, and I could tell he wasn't telling me the complete truth.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "He's my dad; I have a right to know." I said strongly.

"Dean died and your dad sold his soul to save him."

"He…You mean, he sold his soul to the devil?"

"Well not exactly the devil, but pretty much."

"But that means he's in…he's in hell."

"Well he was, but." I opened my mouth, but he put his hands up. "Your brothers sort of opened the gates of hell for a moment, and a lot of things escaped, horrible things. Your dad got out too; we don't really know what happened to him after that, but it doesn't seem like he could be anywhere worse than hell."

"Wait, my brothers opened the gates to hell?"

"It's a long story…" Bobby said, I could tell he didn't feel like talking.

"It can wait I suppose…So, Dean died but dad took his place." I said trying to sum up some emption. I didn't blame Dean of course, he had been dead, and I know him, well I knew him and the Dean I knew would feel horrible if dad died for him. "Is there anything else that I should know? Have you ever died and been reborn?" I asked trying to joke, but I was never that funny.

He didn't look remotely amused. "I suppose you'll find out eventually…Sam died, and Dean sold his soul."

"He what?" I almost yelled. "But he's still around, and he couldn't…"

"He did, and the idiot got a year to live."

"A year." I said shocked, "How long ago was this?" I asked, not wanting to know.

"He's got about a month."

I didn't need to hear anymore, I looked up, Sam and Dean had just walked into the room whispering. I ran at them, I threw a punch at Dean. I'm not that strong, but I think I caught him off guard, because he would have fallen if Sam hadn't have caught him.

"What the…" He said angrily his hand at his jaw where I had hit him.

"When were you going to tell me?" I yelled.

"Oh, that." He looked over at Bobby accusingly.

"Yes that." I yelled, kicking at his knees, he jumped back. "A month." I yelled grabbing something off a nearby table, and throwing it at him. He ducked, as whatever it was shattered against the wall. I grabbed something in both of my hands.

Dean was speechless.

"Say something." I yelled throwing what turned out to be a remote that hit him in the side of the head.

"I'm…Sorry." Was all he managed.

"You're sorry." I yelled. Whatever was in my other hand broke against the floor as I dropped it and next thing I knew, I was crying against his chest. "You're so stupid." I choked out.

He patted me awkwardly on the back. "Um, nice hit." He said trying to cheer me up. For some reason that made me cry more, he was so…I guess there was only one word for it…Dean.

I was still crying, but was able to talk now, I looked up. "I'm sorry I was mad at you before, you were just worried about me, but you don't have to be. Seth is great, they are all great…well none of them are too bad I guess." I laughed thinking about the Cullens, who seemed nice, but I had never met them, and of Paul, he was sort of a Jerk, but I don't think he would ever try to kill me. Jacob was pretty moody, but I didn't know him to well. I didn't know any of them that well, I thought. _Holy crap, it's been around two weeks since I moved here_, I thought, and that helped me finally stop crying. It felt like it had been months since I moved here. I groaned as I thought of school.

"What?" Dean asked as I stepped away from him.

"I have a paper due tomorrow."

Sam let a laugh out; it was the first time I noticed him since my freak out. Dean stared at me. I breathed in and remembered mortified. "Seth." I called turning around, he was with the others. I ran over. "Please tell me I didn't scream over the intercom." It felt so long ago, I was hoping it was just a dream.

He looked at me weird at first; he hadn't expected me to ask that. "Oh, I guess you did." He seemed to have forgotten all about it. I heard I giggle, and turned to glare at Paul.

"What kind of guy giggles?" I shot at him, he stopped, looking mad, and then I turned back to Seth. "How I'm I supposed to explain what happened?" I said, thinking back to what people must have thought. "Oh yea, I got kidnapped for a little bit, but it's all good now." I said. "Do you think that'll work?"

No one could say anything, because Bobby spoke. "Looks like its time."

"Time for what, what are we doing?"

"Okay, listen." And everybody did. "We've had to send a large number of demons away before." Bobby started.

"We're not going to kill the people who are possessed are we?" I asked, because if we had to, I would put my foot down.

"No, not if this all goes as planned…I have a loud speaker fixed up, with a recording in Latin that will send all demons to hell, if we can keep them in the house."

"You mean, they are coming in here?" I asked horrified.

Sam spoke now, acting like I hadn't said anything. "We have some traps shut up, but we are going to have to have people waiting to close the exits." He pulled out some bags. "So Bobby will be ready with the recording, a couple people should be by him to make sure nothing gets to him…"

"Demons are really strong, so a couple of the immortal should do." Dean said rudely, but the Cullens just nodded.

"We'll need half of you at both exits. We just looked out, and they have gathered at least ten more, so that's about thirty against us." Sam picked up, "There's a safer room where all the…ah, normal people can stay, and a couple people can guard that. Then we'll need one person hiding outside to pour this." He shook the bag. "on the exits so they'll be trapped."

"What's in the bag?" that was Paul.

Sam opened his mouth to explain, but Dean cut in angrily. "We don't have time, everyone needs to get where they need to go."


	10. The End Maybe

After everyone was where they were supposed to be, It was about to happen, but Dean wasn't about to let me out of the safe room.

"You're going to wait in there." He said angrily.

"No, I'm not." I said I refrained from yelling, because my voice was a little sour from already yelling way too much.

"Fine," he threw the bag at me, "Wait by the exit in that room." He pointed. "Take this." He threw a radio in my hand. "When Bobby says, go outside then dump this out, and tell him when you've done that."

"Outside?" I asked outraged. "But all the demons are going to be inside."

"Exactly." He said.

I didn't say anything, I walked over to the room, Seth followed, "I'm staying with you." He said.

"No, they need all they can get inside, besides being outside is just like being in the stupid safe room." I groaned.

"Okay, chit chat over." Dean said, pulling Seth out, and slamming the door in my face. Dean hadn't lightened up to Seth at all, but what could I expect?

"Mary." I jumped; I had forgotten the radio in my hand. "Sit tight, I'll tell you when they are all in."

"Okay." I said bordely. Then I sat down on an old bed, Bobby must have found an abandoned house, because there was no way anyone lived here recently. He must have put cameras up or something too, otherwise he wouldn't know if they were all in. I heard the doors opening, and the sudden silence from outside. The silence only lasted a few seconds, then it ended in an uproar, as they flooded the house, there were many bangs.

I was a little nervous, what if one of them came in here, or saw me leaving? I should find a weapon. I searched the room, and luckily found a cross necklace in an old jewelry box, everywhere else had been empty. I don't know how much it would help, but at least I wasn't completely defenseless.

I looked at the radio, it had been to long, I was sure all of them were in. "Bobby." I said. There was just a fuzz, then just as there was a loud crash out in the other room, there was the sound of a crash through the radio, and it gave this weird cry sound, then died. I threw it down. "Crap." I ran to the window, I looked closely, there was nothing out there anymore, I opened it and dived through, landing on my stomach. I made sure that I had the cross, and the bag, I shut the window, then made sure the layer of salt stuff was complete again.

I ran around the back first, and made a line across the floor in front of the door. I probably put too much, but I wanted to make sure I put enough. Then all I had to do was the front door. As I was half way through pouring, I heard the sound of the recording, and screams coming from inside. it was working.

Just then the door burst open, one of the demons ran into me, I couldn't let it get away, so instead of falling back, I threw myself on it, and wrapped the cross around his neck, it seemed to burn him. Some how I had forced him back inside, I threw the bag in my hand and it spilled in front of the door, someone lined it up. I couldn't tell who, because I was thrown to the ground. I landed on my back on top of something, I didn't know what it was, but it hurt. The Demon was screaming now, all of them were screaming now, But he fought threw the pain, he came down at me. I really weird sensation went through me. There were more screams, then it was like an explosion as all the demons burst from their hosts and everything went quiet.

"Ow." I broke the silence turning around to see what I landed on. There wasn't anything there, but now my stomach was burning. I ignored it for now, clutching my stomach and standing up. There were a hole bunch of people laying on the floor. I stumbled over to Sam and Dean, dodging the people lying on the ground. "So what do you normally do now?"

"Well, we normally leave," dean said with a laugh. "Leaving a pile of confused people."

I laughed still clutching my stomach. "Will they all remember it?"

"Most people do, but I guess it depends." Sam explained quickly, then looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I said, lifting my shirt up, all my old scars were gone, but a new symbol was burned into it.

"Hey." Dean said pulling the collar of his shirt down, he had a tattoo that looked exactly like what was burned into my skin.

"We have these so demons can't possess us." Sam explained.

"Well that makes everything so much easier." I said, letting my shirt drop.

Everyone woke up, thankfully no one died. A couple people were hurt pretty bad, like the people we sort of threw off the car on our way to the safe place. People did remember vaguely, but before they woke up we got them to the hospital. Like no one was there because it was so late, and with our speedy friends it got done fast. We told them there was some, really big word, type of leak, that caused you to hallucinate. Weirdly they bought it, I didn't think it would be that easy. Carlisle was really smart, and he may had to persuade people that it was the truth, but it didn't hurt them any, so I didn't care.

We had left the house, Bobby was looking through the mess to find anything useful. The Cullens went off to their lives. I was standing next to Seth, Sam and Dean had packed up and were sitting out by their car.

"I'll be right back." I told him walking over to Sam and Dean.

"So you guys have a lot ahead of you." I said.

"You could come with us, but..." Dean said looking over to Seth. "You'll probably be safer here." he laughed.

"But you'll keep in touch right?" I asked hopefully.

Dean looked down. "We probably won't have time, unless we can out smart death." Dean laughed bitterly looking up.

"Let me know how that goes." I said, I felt like crying, but decided I had already done enough of that for my entire life.

He just nodded.

"I'll see you again." I said to Sam.

He nodded, "You have our number, if anything is ever going bad, call."

"Even if it is just that ass over there hurting you, say the word and will kill him." Dean said.

I laughed, I didn't doubt that. "He's not an ass, and if you had time to actually talk to him, then you would realize your the one being an ass."

"Ouch." he said sarcastically.

"What ever." I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Just definitely tell me if anything important happens." I said looking both of them in the eyes.

"You have our word." Sam said. I gave them both a hug.

"I'm counting on that." I whispered. "See you guys around." They got in there car and drove away. I stared even after the car was gone, remembering all those times, I was in the back seat of that impala, with dad driving. My eyes watered, but I blinked the tears away, I never wanted to cry again.

Seth was by my now, his arm over my shoulder.

"So, I guess I need to find out what happened to Frank and Jennifer, you know, figure out if I have a home still." I gave a bitter laugh.

"If they don't come back, I've got a couch." Seth said, and I had to laugh.

* * *

**So, that's the end for now, but I might do a sequel, first I need to catch up on the forth Season of Supernatural**

**Let me know if you want a sequel!!!  
**


	11. Like a yearish later

**Thanks for the reviews for the first part of my story…I could take the time to give this one a different name and stuff but I figured it would be easier for everybody to just continue on the same story!!!!**

**Oh and I'm sorry it took so long, but yeah I sort of was just like not doing it, and then one of the new episodes of Supernatural gave me some inspiration or whatever. **

**And I know you wanted to know that…anyways here is my sequel thing**.

It had been at least a year since I had seen Sam and Dean. They had called a few times though. The first call I got was from Bobby. It had been after Dean had died Sam had taken off; he must be on the verge of insanity figuring out what to do with Dean being dead. Bobby thought I should know as much as he did, but things were all very confused.

I cried for a day strait, but then I pushed it so far to the back of my head, that it didn't even have to be real. The chances that I would see any of them again were slim, so I could just imagine that Bobby had lied, even though Bobby wouldn't.

About four months past, in a blur, with no word from Sam or Bobby. One day I got a call. Dean was alive; I even got to talk to him. They didn't know exactly what had happened. I had got to talk to Sam, Dean and Bobby. There was definitely something different about Sam and of course Dean, but more than him just not being dead. Tensions would be up, that was obvious, so I didn't think too much of it. After that I mainly got updates every couple weeks, by Bobby for about a month.

Then the last call I got, I was able to talk to all of them. They didn't update me; they told me that it was too dangerous for me to keep in touch with them, at least for now. I haven't heard anything from them since.

I still had about a million questions; they all piled up after every explanation. Where are they? What exactly happened to Dean? Exactly how could things have gotten more dangerous? They were able to talk to me before, and there was some serious stuff going on then.

Endless possibilities ran through my head, I always forced myself to stop thinking, because my thoughts always ended up with me sure that something horrible had happened; and either out of irritation or some other stupid emotion I felt like crying. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry any more, it was a pointless way to waste time. Tears never did anything besides make me look and feel weak.

Frank and Jennifer had called once, said something about going into hiding. They needed to be safe, and apparently wherever I was wasn't safe. They apologized a million times, saying they wanted what was best for Jamie. I didn't get angry and I didn't cry; I just said I understood, and I hoped that they'd be safe. I had been sleeping on Seth's couch ever since then.

At first it was very awkward, I mean who wants there boyfriend to see them when they look the worst. I'm not a morning person. I'm always cranky, and I look horrible in the mornings. I honestly have no clue how my hair could ever lay flat by the end of the day. Of course Seth said I wasn't that bad, but Leah always told me the truth. She wasn't as bad as I thought she would be; she always said what she thought. It was irritating, but sometimes you needed to hear the truth.

I rolled over and sat up, I always woke up early and sometimes, if I was feeling up to it, or if I just wanted to get out of the house, I would go on a jog. Seth went with me a couple times, but it was embarrassing, Seth didn't sweat and jogging was easy to him, plus he needed to sleep in, he was up all night sometimes. I stood up and decided to go on a jog, I threw on some random sweats, and made sure I grabbed my cell phone. I quietly left the house; normally I was back about the time Sue got up.

I normally was able to be pretty invisible. These Jogs really cleared my head. When I got home I was able to get into the bath room before Leah or Seth could wake up, then I took a shower, and went to my room to get ready for school; it felt weird going to school. Doing something as normal as going to school always felt weird to me. I just washed my face, brushed my hair, and threw some jeans on with a random shirt.

Seth was just opening his door when I came out. His hair was messed up, and he was wearing the sweat pants he had on the day before that he slept in. He looked really tired and I couldn't help but laugh at the out of it expression on his face.

"I thought I heard someone." He yawned shaking his hair out of his eyes. He had just cut it not long ago, but it was already fairly long.

"Yeah," I laughed, "I got up a while ago."

"Too excited for school to sleep?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, I can finally walk into the girls' bathroom without hearing stories about me cut short."

"So they found something else to talk about finally?" he asked with a yawn.

"No, I get to hear the endings now; people don't really care if I'm there or not anymore." We had walked into the kitchen and Seth was getting out cereal. "Get this." I laughed. "I'm pregnant, and we are secretly getting married in the summer….oh and we killed my foster parents because they didn't want us to be together."

"Hmm…I hope it's a boy." He said thoughtfully.

"But girls are so much cuter, and they don't pee in your face when you're changing their diapers."

"But think about when she's a teenager; do you really want all the attitude?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" we took our cereal into the living room so we could sit on the couch that was still a mess from me sleeping on it.

"Only that if she gets her mother's attitude we're going to be in for it," he teased.

"A boy could get my attitude too."

He laughed, "Then I might be worried about his sexuality."

"Hey! We'll love him no matter what."

"I know." He laughed at my reaction. "So that means we are having a boy?"

"Hmm…We might be better off with a little Seth." I said thoughtfully setting my cereal bowl down on the coffee table and turning towards Seth. He sat his down too, and then moved closer to me studying my face.

"It will be a mixture of both," he smiled his face an inch from mine. "Your beautiful eyes," His breath was warm on my face and smelled like fruit loops.

"And you're…" I was trying to think of just one of his amazing qualities. He was so caring and innocent…He was so warm and strong, and his lips were so soft…I had to blink myself out of that one, we were so close, my eye lashes brushed against his face, "Everything."

He laughed. "Your eyes and my everything, I think we are set." Did I mention he was adorable and funny.

"I think our little Sary will be just fine." I smiled moving so we were sitting side by side. I grabbed his hand and tucked my head into his neck.

"So Sary if it's a girl, and Meth if it's a boy." Seth joked with a shrug.

"I think they might get picked on." I said sadly, I always got picked on when I was a kid, but hopefully they will get my comebacks, and…well I guess I wouldn't want them to get in as many fights as I did. Then something I had been thinking about before came to my mind, "How about Harry if it's a boy, and if it's a girl we'll just have to get creative."

He squeezed my hand, but didn't say anything.

**R & R so I now to write more…Thanks for reading**


	12. bringing home a stray

**So this is taking place like in one of the really recent episodes, where they meet that little kid who is like the son of a human and demon**

I was pretty much able to ignore everyone at school. None of them mattered anyway, all of them would grow up to be something stupid, never knowing that the world is far different from what they are used to. Most of them liked to gossip, that was their whole lives, I actually felt bad about how clueless they were.

School was only really bad when the guys were way too busy with their werewolf stuff, and Kim wasn't there to keep me company during lunch and some of my classes. This had only happened once, so I was able to get by okay.

When I got home, it was one of those rare days where I was completely alone. The guys and Leah were doing their thing, Sue had work, and Emily had gone to Seattle for some reason. I decided to go on another jog while listening to my CD player.

I wanted to find a place completely away from everything, where no one could see me, I wanted to be alone. I found a path that was a little bit surrounded by trees, but not completely, I had to be careful still. Half way through my jog, I wasn't really paying attention to what was in front of me, until I accidentally ran into someone.

Both of us fell to the ground. I quickly turned my CD player on and stood up to help whoever I had ran into. It was a little boy, and he was already up.

"I'm sorry," he said looking flustered.

"No, it was my bad. Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes." He answered quickly. "No, well I don't know."

"Are you lost?" that would explain the flustered look.

"Yes," he said thankful.

"Why don't you come with me back into town, and I can help you find your parents?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," he said after thinking for a while.

"Okay," I smiled helpfully, "I'm Mary Winchester. What's your name?"

His eyes widened, "Winchester?" he asked.

"Yes." I said a little confused, he looked like he just recognized me or something.

"That…That's a weird name. I'm Jesse." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, Jesse, what do you say we find your parents?"

"My parents…are at work. We just moved here, and I can't find my house."

There was something different about Jesse, he wasn't just a little boy, there was something in his eyes, independence, it reminded me of a kid who had to take care of himself a lot, a kid like my brothers, and a kid like me.

"So where do you live?" I asked as we made it back to town, just by where I lived.

"Um…I'll recognize it when I see it. Where do you live?" he asked looking up.

"It just so happens, that I live right over there." I said pointing at the house I had learned to call my own.

"Really?" he looked down. "Can we go there?" he looked up excited. "My parents are working all day." He explained.

"Oh," well he was only a little boy it wasn't like I was bringing in some dangerous stranger, He looked so excited, I couldn't say no. "I'm sure we can." I smiled.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?" I asked as I brought us to the kitchen.

"Sort of, but I can…"

"How about I make you a PB and J sandwich, with a glass of milk?" I said looking in the fridge. I was a little hungry myself.

"Please." He said happily taking a seat at the table.

I made some for each of us, and then sat down across from him. I took a bite and was about to ask him a question, but he beat me to it, before I could even chew.

"Do you really live here?" he asked.

I chewed quickly, and then took a sip of milk. "Yes." I said simply

"It doesn't look like a place you would live."

His questions flustered me, why did he care. I supposed he was just playing 20 questions like a lot of kids do. I decided to play along, after all he was just a kid and maybe if I told him something about my life he would tell me about his, because I really didn't buy that he forgot where his house was.

"I've lived here for about a year, but I grew up far away from here…"

"Are you adopted?" he interrupted.

I was a little startled, it was like he knew, but I shook it off, he was a little boy. When I thought about it, I really didn't consider myself adopted. "Well, I was…are you?" I asked trying to find out why he asked that.

"What do you mean you were?"

"I did have adoptive parents when I was around ten until about a year ago, but something happened and I moved in with my…friend and his family."

"You can do that?" he asked surprised.

"What?"

"Move in with your friends."

"It's complicated." I said, because I didn't really care if I could, I did.

"What about your real family?"

"I have a hard time defining that." I said my sandwich completely forgotten.

"My parents are the people who raised me, they love me," he said matter-of-factly.

All I could do was nod.

"So, what do you do here?" he asked starting on his sandwich.

"Oh, there are a few things to do." I said realizing that all I really did was go to the beach, hang out with Seth or Emily or Leah or Kim or sometimes one of Seth's friends, read and occasionally go into the city.

"Like what?" he asked. He had finished his sandwich and was just now finishing his milk. "Are you going to eat that?" he asked eyeing my sandwich.

"No." I said pushing it towards him.

"Thanks," he said.

"So are you ready to go see if we can find your house." I asked. He looked sad. "We don't know how long it will take, and we don't want it to get dark before we find it."

"Okay," he said dully.

We walked around town a couple times, and it was getting dark.

"Do you know what street it is on?" I asked for the fifteenth time.

"No." he looked guilty.

"And you haven't seen anything familiar?"

"No," he looked down, "Actually, I know where I live."

"Oh," I said relieved, "Well, let's go then."

"Um…I don't live anywhere around here. I can't go home."

"Why not," I asked confused again.

"I just can't" he said.

I looked around it was dark out, everyone would be getting back around now, and they would wonder where I was at.

"I don't have a home." He said. I could tell he wasn't telling me everything, but it was getting cold now, and I couldn't just leave him out here.

"Okay, let's go to my house, and we can figure everything out tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

**Kk so more on the timeline for the twilight part, so it may not align very well, but during the time where Sam and Dean had gone, a lot of breaking dawn had taken place or something, but sorry or your welcome to some people, I'm not getting into Renesmee…unless people really want me to and I have writers block for anything else. Yea I hope that covers everything!!**

**Okay so yeah I don't know if the big battle has gone on yet for breaking dawn, I just have to see where the writing takes me. Just thought I'd up date you all.**

When we got closer to the house I saw that someone had gotten home.

"Hey, you stay right here." I told Jesse when we walked in the door. He could wait in the hallway while I tried to explain.

Seth had just dug something out of the fridge and was just sitting down, when I came in and he stood up.

"Oh, hey," he said a little surprised. He was holding a bowl of what was probably left over pasta. "Do you want some?" he offered

"Nope," I said.

"Where did you go?" Seth asked.

"Oh, no where really; I just went on a jog," I said. "So, I actually have something to tell you…" I said awkwardly, but before I could go on Leah came out of her bedroom and interrupted me.

"I'm going now," she announced, "Seth don't eat all of that you're going to be living off left over's for a few days." She grabbed some car keys, and was about to leave. "Umm, who's the kid?" she asked coming back from the hallway. Jesse followed her, since his cover was blown.

"Oh, he's just selling popcorn." I said; it had been a long time since I had lied, I was a bit rusty.

"Oh, well we don't need popcorn. Why don't you go home, it's getting dark," Leah said to Jesse, surprisingly, she was really sweet about it.

"Need is such a funny word." I laughed, then changed the subject, "so, Leah where are you going?"

"Just to a friend's," she said with a whatever look, because I was obviously acting weird. Then she left.

"So where is Leah actually going?" I asked.

"I don't know, moms off taking care of grandma for a few days. It's been really boring, so Leah doesn't have to be on patrol for tonight or tomorrow," he said, then added, "so, we're home alone." He said with a smile, just realizing this.

It made me sad, we almost never have time alone, and now that we do, I brought home a random kid.

"About that," I said. "Okay, time for me to explain… So Seth, this is Jesse and he doesn't have any where to go and it's dark and cold out, and I didn't know what else to do…so is that okay?"

"Is what okay?" Seth asked looking confused.

"If he sleeps on the couch for tonight, and we can help find his parents tomorrow."

"Um…I guess."

So Jesse slept on the couch and Seth and I slept in his room. We were all cuddled up, and I was almost asleep.

"This is kind of weird right?" I asked, "I mean I don't even know Jesse but he is only a little kid."

"Yea, but he seemed really tired, so I don't think we will have to worry. I thought maybe he might steal something, but we don't have anything worth stealing."

"I tried to figure out where he lived, and who his parents were, but he just didn't want to tell me."

"Well, we do know someone who could help us out by just meeting Jesse." Seth said.

"Oh, you're totally brilliant. So, we'll bring him to the Cullen's tomorrow. He might need a doctor to look at him anyway, I just found him wondering around in the woods."

"Why were you in the woods?" Seth asked a little annoyed.

"I was just going on a jog, besides I stayed mostly on a trail," I said defensively.

"Well, next time you have the need to jog through the woods, I'll join you. You never know who you'll meet next time."

I yawned, "I'm pretty sure all this supernatural stuff is behind me, the bad stuff at least." I added thinking that he probably counted as supernatural. Seth didn't talk for a minute, so I was out.

I woke up the next day and just sat there listening to Seth snore for about five minutes, until I realized that it was almost noon and I actually did bring home a strange little boy yesterday.

"Seth," I said sitting up and hitting his chest. He coughed, and then sat up.

He looked around confused and tired for a little bit, then said, "Oh, right."

"Should we call the Cullen's before we go over?" I asked as we both stood up.

"I don't have their number, but I think they might be home." He said looking out the window, it was sunny out today.

"Okay, well let's go check on Jesse, and then I get the shower first," I said, a little excited about finding everything out. I grabbed Seth's hand and led him into the living room. Jesse wasn't sleeping, but we heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Hey," I said walking into the kitchen to find Jesse eating breakfast with Leah.

"Jeez, we leave you home for a night, and you already have a kid sleeping on the couch, not to mention cooking," Leah said taking a bite of eggs.

"You had him make you breakfast?" I asked angrily.

"No, he had extra," Leah said defensively, "Well I just came back to pick up some new clothes, but I'll be home later tonight if mom asks." Leah said grabbing a bag off a chair putting her dishes in the sink, and heading out the door.

"I could have made you breakfast," I said guiltily.

"You were sleeping and I'm used to it," he shrugged.

"Well…we are going to take you to see some friends of ours. Is that okay?" I asked.

"What kind of friends?" he asked wearily.

"Just some friends who can help us find your parents."

"Oh," he said looking down.

"So, I'm going to take a shower, you two have fun," I said, hurrying off so we could get going.

Seth got the van from his mom and we were at the Cullen's in no time.

I was going to let Seth do all the talking seeing as I only met the Cullen's a couple times. It was a little less awkward since Jacob was always there.

Some weird stuff had gone down, and now Bella was a vampire and had a little girl, who Jacob imprinted on. Bella being pregnant was really weird and interesting, but that whole thing happened when I learned that Dean had died, so I really didn't care. I know I probably came off us not caring to a lot of people, but I really was thinking about Seth and everyone. The thing was when this was going on I was figuring out that oh, Dean was alive somehow and I was a little freaked out.

OKAY BACK TO THE NOW

I thought they would already know we were on our way, but when we got there they all looked confused.

"Hey guys," Seth started awkwardly.

Just then Jesse started looking around with a fearful expression on his face. Then a sort of explosion went through the room and everyone, except Jesse and me was thrown to the wall, even Seth.

"Do you know what they are," he asked worried.

"Jesse," I said shocked running over him and grabbing his hands. "What did you do?"

"I knew there was something weird about Seth, he's different from them, but he is different from us too. Do you know what they are?"

"Yes, but what are you?" I asked dropping his arms a little disgusted; he could have been some sort of demon, I didn't know anyone else that could do that who still had a pulse.

"They're bad," he said throwing his hands over to his head, like he had a bad head ache. "They're your brothers, you're supposed to be good." He said running out the door.

I might have let him go if it weren't for the brother's comment. I chased him out the door

"Jesse wait," I said, catching up with him, and grabbing his arm.

"Leave me alone." He turned around, anger flashed in his eyes, and my hand felt like it was on fire and that was the last thing I could remember.

My eyes opened, and it felt like I was back in my bed. I stretched and rolled over, only to find that I wasn't in my bed, because even though I should be used to it, I sleep on a couch and this wasn't even the couch I usually slept on, I fell to the Cullen's floor with a thud.

"Humph," I sighed pushing myself off the floor. It was dark out now.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked when I stood up finding him next to me.

"Yeah, I'm just really sick of this…Where is Jesse?"

"I don't know, Edward and Carlisle went out to look for him, but he was gone."

"Ugh, I'm a complete idiot. He was just a little boy and it was cold out."

"So what, was he some sort of Demon?"

"I don't know, I guess." I didn't care anymore, it was odd, but he was gone, he had known my brothers, but it didn't look like he was coming back so basically… "So what are we just going home then?"

"Actually, your brothers are here."


	14. Chapter 14

**So she's only actually talked to her brothers a few times, she mostly just talked to Bobby ever once in a while so she doesn't know too much about what has all happened, just that Dean was saved by something weird, but before she gets the full explanation they stop talking to her to protect her. **

"What?" I asked surprised and completely awake now.

"They showed up a little bit after Jesse left," Seth said.

"Where are they now?"

"They're just outside."

I ran out the door to find them talking by the impala. I gave each of them a long hug.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked, then I remembered everything about Dean and gave him another huge hug, "Oh my gosh, how are you here? You don't know how hard it is to only get the gist from Bobby about some weird stuff. I thought it was too dangerous for me to talk to you." I said in one breath.

"Slow down," Dean said. I could tell they were happy to see me, but both of them looked guilty.

"How long are you guys going to be here?" I asked.

"We actually have to leave." Dean said.

"We need to go find Jesse, we will come back to see you before we leave the state," Sam explained. There was some obvious tension between them.

"Are you at least going to tell me what Jesse has to do with you two?"

"Well, you know how Bobby told you that I was supposedly brought back by angels. Well, turns out that it is true, but it is way more complicated than Angels and Demons trust me." Dean said looking overwhelmed.

"Jesse is actually half Demon…" Sam began but I interrupted.

"You mean sort of like you?" I asked remembering the short update they had given me back before Dean had been killed and reborn.

"No, his mom was a demon when she gave birth, and Jesse is really powerful."

"Yea I realized that." I said bitterly.

"But, he's not a bad kid, he ran away to try and protect his parents. A lot of demons will be after him, but it's just as hard for them to find him as it is for us." Sam said.

"But if the demons get to him first, it could be bad if they can convince him to choose sides." Dean said.

"So, wait, sides? Is it like a whole good versus evil thing?" I asked

"We will explain everything, but we need to get going. We will probably see you in less than a week."

I sighed disappointed, and gave them both hugs again, and then they left. It had crossed my mind to ask to go with, but only after they left.

"Well that was fun while it lasted," I said sarcastically when I found Seth waiting for me by the door.

I was sick of waiting on them to explain, sick on having my emotions twisted around, not knowing what to believe was real, sick of everything…and to add to that, something weird was happening with Bella and the Cullen's and for some reason they felt the need to put Seth and the others in danger also.

I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I wanted to a go to my own house, to my OWN room. I wanted to lie on my old bed and just have a huge sob fest.

I think Seth sensed that I just wanted to be alone, he told me I could just take the van home, and he would run home after he talked with the Cullens for a bit.

When I got home, Sue told me I could sleep in Seth's room; he would probably get home late tonight anyway.

I fell asleep very quickly, but woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. Soon I realized I heard the door opening that is what woke me up. I figured it was just Seth, so I started to get up to move back onto the couch.

He walked into his room with a smile, "You don't have to leave."

I laughed, "Yes I do."

But he shut his door, and pushed me back on the bed so that I was lying down with him over me. It was all just play, but he normally didn't act like this.

I played along for a little bit, after all his body was so warm and his lips were so soft, it took me a while to push him away, but I was able to.

"Your mom is in the other room," I whispered.

"So?" he said.

I laughed as he started to kiss me again.

I pushed him away again, "Seth, your mom trusts us, besides…" He started kissing me again before I could say anymore. "Stop," I laughed when I got a breath, because he had moved to my neck.

"Sorry," he sighed getting off, "but you can stay; I just came to see you real quick…I have to go back."

"Oh my gosh, that's tonight." I said terrified, "I completely forgot. I have been completely self-centered, you can slap me if you want."

He just laughed.

"Do you really have to go, I don't like the sound of…" I started.

"Don't worry, I have a good feeling."

"You have good feelings all the time, that doesn't make them good."

He laughed, "You make no sense at all."

"Well, I'm tired…"

"Go to bed." He laughed, "I should be going." He kissed my forehead, and then my lips.

He started to get up, but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "I love you," I said kissing him.

"I love you too, but seriously don't worry."

"Asking me not to worry is like asking me not to have nightmares, I can't control it. I'm going to worry, and if I ever get to sleep, I will have nightmares. That's just who I am."

"Please don't." he looked miserable.

"Okay, I won't," I lied, "I'll dream about purple unicorns…they're my favorite."

"You better," he joked kissing me once more. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"You better be," I mumbled to myself tiredly.

I was super tired, but thinking about Seth and everything, kept me awake until I drifted off unaware of actually falling asleep.

I woke up again, this time, someone was over me and for a split second I thought it might have been Seth, he was back already and everything was okay, but it was definitely not Seth. Whoever it was grabbed my arms that had been trying to push him away, and pinned them out beside me, then he lifted his head, so I could see right into his eyes. I recognized this person, he was just a random guy from town and before his eyes flashed black, I knew what he was.

I opened my mouth to scream, but he head butted me and things got fuzzy for a while.

When everything got clearer, I realized I had passed out again, I was really getting sick of this, but I would take being unconscious now, seeing as I was being dragged by my hair. I tried standing up, but just slid right back down.

I was able to see that I was in a familiar place of woods, near my usual path.

I was dropped to the ground. He wasn't hurting me right now; he was staring at me with a smile.

"What?" I asked, hoping that I could find a way out of this.

"Do you know how perfect this is?" he was ecstatic. "You're a Winchester." He laughed darkly at my surprised face. "Your brothers are off limits; Dean with his 'Angel protection' and well Sam is supposedly useful. I had heard something about another brother and sister." He laughed, "Someone has already gotten their hands on the brother, but you were just supposed to be a myth…" he looked at me with wonder.

I just looked at him confused; another brother?

"I suppose the point of this story is…" he smiled big and took a step closer to me, "there are no rules that can keep me from killing you."

I gasped, he sounded so happy to be able to kill me. I started moving backward.

"I…I think you will find th-that there…are some things…you should think about before you…kill me," I bluffed, my voice was already shaky from the cold, and fear wasn't helping anything.

"And what would these things be?" he got closer and pinned me done by stepping on my stomach hard enough so I couldn't move.

"My friends," I gasped, "I don't know if you've met them but…"

"Oh, I've planned for them, I'm not the only one around…They're keeping your friends preoccupied right now, as if they weren't busy enough," he laughed, "Some silly vampire war. They are around in these woods somewhere. Though I suppose you can't hear them since you are only a human."

He pulled a knife out and smiled at me as he tossed it around in his hands above me.

He moved his foot, kneeled down so his knees were on either side of me and put the knife to my neck, I thought it was over, but he just pricked it then laughed.

"You didn't think it was going to be that quick did you. I'm supposed to keep you alive until the others are done with your friends…did I mention how much everyone hates your brothers." He laughed, then without warning, he stabbed down at me. I screamed, but he muffled it with his hands. He took his hands off and all I could do was concentrate on my breathing.

He laughed, "Don't worry," he pulled the knife out slowly then wiped the blood on my shirt and started to trace my face lightly with the tip of the knife. "I've been around a while and know my way around the human body…Do you know how much torture it can handle?" he mocked me. He moved the tip of the knife down my neck then towards my chest. "Oops," he laughed when his knife "slipped" and he cut me. Then he grabbed my left arm and started slicing lightly along it. It wasn't enough to kill me, but enough to make me flinch.

I lifted up with my legs as hard as I could and got him to pause, hit his arms so the knife dropped, and pushed him off. I turned and wasn't even on my feet yet when he jumped on me. A gasp came out of my mouth as I felt the knife go into my shoulder. He flipped me over and punched my face. I would get a black eye, but I found those were better than broken noses. I don't think I have actually broken my nose, but at times it has felt like it.

He reached down and grabbed my leg, and then twisted it as hard as he could. I heard a snap and pain shot through my leg, starting right under my knee. I had seen it coming, so I tried to hold my scream in, it wouldn't do anything but pleas him. I couldn't help but gasp though.

He grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him, his eyes flashed black, again, angrily. "I might not be able to save you for my friends…I think they would get over it," He lifted his arms, but only stabbed at my leg. It hurt, but I don't think it hit anything major. It actually helped because it gave me something else to think about besides my broken bones.

He lifted his arms up again; he was going in for the kill. "Wait," I gasped.

He smiled down at me as if asking 'why should I?'

"Please, wouldn't it be better if Sam and Dean could see or at least know…" I grasped at my last chance.

"Trust me they will find out," he pulled back again.

"Wait." I gasped again.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"But, won't a lot of people want to take credit, since no one likes my brothers, if you at least contacted them first they would know, and you could hold it over their heads," I tried but he looked doubtful, "They will be here in a couple days, you can have it planned, how are they going to outsmart you? You already have me; if anything goes wrong you could just kill me and be gone. Once you're out of human form, the vampires can't even catch you." This would only help me out if Sam and Dean could outsmart him. I didn't doubt them; I just hoped they would actually come back. For all I knew, Jesse could have killed them, but despite the demon thing, I didn't think he was a bad kid.

"Hmm…" he lowered his hands. "You may have gotten yourself a couple more days."

I started to breathe relieved. He pulled me up quickly, "Shall we go see how your friends are doing?"

They could move really fast, not as fast as vampires, but fast enough.

He dropped me and I looked around we were isolated in the center. There was a huge opening, and it was filled with Vampires werewolves, and normal looking people, who I guessed were the demons. The whole thing was a mess, there were two big groups and we were in the center.

"I suppose there were more of them then I thought," he said, "I really wanted Sam and Dean to watch me kill you, but I suppose it's only safe…"

Suddenly both groups started moving closer to us, all my blood was attracting some vampires, and me being a Winchester was attracting some demons, Seth came too to protect me and as more people came to hurt everyone, more people had to come and help Seth out. It was even more of a mess.

Then suddenly I heard a shout and everyone hit the floor, they had all been forced. I was already on the floor because my leg couldn't support me. I forced myself back as I saw one person moving fast toward me.

I was terrified then… "Jesse?"


	15. Deal or no deal

How could Jesse have done that, and why was he still here?

"We have to get out of here." Jesse said stopping in front of me.

"No…" I said confused.

"Come on, get up."

"Why are you here, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to push away the pain.

"I came back, I still don't know where to go and you were in trouble, so I had to stop. I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"No, I'm aware, I don't think you are. You need to go, you are just a little kid and these people don't care, they will hurt you."

"I'm more than just a little kid, I'm doing all of this." He smiled proud of all the people on the ground.

"You…" I started baffled.

"Should I get rid of them?"

"No…wait you can kill that easily?" I asked scared.

"I don't know…should I try?" he asked excited.

"No! no, no, no, they're not all bad you know?"

"Hmm…Is that why you got mad at me?"

I nodded.

"Should I at least get rid of the demons?" he offered.

"You can tell the difference?"

"Sure, they all have different…feelings…so should I get rid of them…the demons?" he was really excited.

"Probably yea," I said.

I fell flat to the ground as a pressure went through the whole area and then a sort of eruption, and black smoke filled the air, and then disappeared.

I tried pushing myself up, it hurt so bad, but I eventually did it. "what about the people they possessed?" I asked.

"I think most of them are dead, but a lot of them have been dead for a while." He added, like it helped at all. I didn't know how he could tell that much, it was scary.

"What about the rest of them?" he asked.

"Um, I think you should at least let them up." I said.

"I can tell which ones drink human blood, should I kill them?"

I took in a deep breath, but before I could say anything, a pain shot through my stomach and I flinched.

"Oh, you're hurt," he said kneeling down beside me.

"It's fine," I said quickly, I didn't want him trying to help me, because it would probably just hurt worse.

"Who did this?" he asked angrily looking at the blood all over my shirt, and the spot where it was still spreading little by little.

"I never actually got a name, but you got rid of him, so it's okay I just need a doctor. Actually there is one here…"

"No, I can do it."

"No, I think…" I said squirming back as he took a step toward me.

"No, I can." He said determinedly.

"Go ahead." I sighed, it's not like it could get much worse.

He was able to find all of my stab wounds: my shoulder, leg and stomach. Then he was able to fix my leg without even asking if it was broken.

It didn't completely erase everything; it was more like he sped up the healing. I ached all over, and it still hurt to walk on my leg, but I could walk.

Now that I was able to stand up and actually move, I decided it was time to deal with this.

"Jesse," I started, but when I looked at him he looked panicked. Before I could ask what was wrong, he grabbed my hand, and we were gone. "What just happened?" I asked when I recovered from the surprise. "Where are we?"

"Far away from them…sorry I couldn't hold them any longer, I'm still practicing with everything."

"That was practicing?" I was completely amazed and freaked out. I was used to weird, but I little boy who had that much power…

"Are you scared of me?" he asked sadly.

"No, of course not….You just saved me and thanks, but what about everyone else?"

"Oh, I think they can handle it…I got rid of the demons, and the real fight was between those other guys."

"How do you know that?"

"I can sort of read minds."

I put my hands to my head, "Wow…but you said fight, we have to make sure that no one gets hurt."

"I think they can handle it, and besides I don't want those creepy guys to see me again."

"What creepy guys?"

"Some really old vampires, they saw what I can do, and now they want to find me." He looked terrified.

"You don't have to go back," I decided. Seth hadn't seemed very scared about it, so hopefully that meant they could handle it. Either way, I couldn't make Jesse go back there, not if it scared him. I wrapped him in a hug. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you," I promised.

He held on to me tight. I felt connected to Jesse. I could tell he just wanted to go home and be with his parents and that was something we had in common. I didn't ask for all this stuff to happen, and I'm sure Jesse didn't either. We were on the same boat.

Jesse stepped back, "I have a feeling that this battle thing isn't going to last long…"

"Oh no," I said horrified, imagining a slaughter.

"What I mean is I don't think it will be a fight at all."

A wave of relief hit me, "How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling," he smiled bitterly.

Jesse transported us to the outside of the Cullen's house, and it was the weirdest feeling ever.

We waited and Jesse had this haunted look on his face the whole time. He didn't talk at all and I just sat on the porch steps, waiting for any word about Seth.

Then I realized my clothes were still covered in blood.

"Hey Jesse, let's go to my house real quick so I can change. I don't think blood and vampires mix."

"Probably not," he laughed lightly. We went as quickly as possible, and when we flashed back to the Cullen's, they were home. Edward and Carlisle were waiting outside with Seth and Sam.

Right when we got there I threw my arms around Seth, "is everybody okay?"

"Yeah, well there were a lot of dead bodies, we took all the survivors to the hospital, some of them are locals, but all of them are confused. Some people are taking care of it right now, though," he told me quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, fine…but what happed with the…"

"They didn't go back, they are waiting," Carlisle started gently.

"They want to make a deal," Edward cut to the point, "We give them Jesse and they might not try to kill us all."


End file.
